Ever After
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Princess Isabella has been hidden away for her own safety since she was a child, but once she returns to the world she once knew, all bets are off. The fairytale ending is just the beginning of her tale.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **This is what happens when an extra two hours is added to my daily commute. An idle mind breeds plot bunnies. This fic will be different from what I've written before. In college one of my writing teachers called this exercise a kaleidoscope story, the idea is that you pick a genre, and draw from works in it to piece together a work of your own. A character from here and a plot point from there, but it keeps the reader guessing, because they don't know what might be borrowed next. There will be clichés, but there will also be new ways of seeing the familiar, that is what makes it fun. This is a kaleidoscope of fairy tales. I will be proofing this myself, but no official beta for this. It's just a little fun I'm having while waiting for connections. I hope you come along, this promises to be interesting.**

 **For those of you who read my other fics, this will not keep me from updating those. I'm currently working on finishing Want/Need, I've sent some chapters to mizzdee and I am continuing to do so, that is my weekend work, and this is something quick I can work on while on the bus. No set posting schedule. Whatever gets finished during my work week will be posted over my weekend. Want/Need will be updated once I have it complete, which I hope will be soon, so you get uninterrupted posts once it reappears. Thank you for your patience in what has been a difficult year so far. I've gotten my writing groove back and I'm looking to hit complete a few times before 2017 ends.**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, two old kings planned a union. Princess Renee of Lakewood would marry Prince Charles of Swan, and from their marriage the new kingdom of Swan Lake would be formed.

The hope was that a dynasty would begin with the couple, one to bring strength to their new land.

But that was never meant to be, as Renee gave birth to a single living daughter, Isabella. Within months of her birth, King Charles died suddenly, leaving the queen without a husband with whom to grow their family.

For two years, Renee put off her advisors wish for her to remarry, until the day they brought a young prince before her. Prince Phillip was a second son, his brother already on the throne with an heir to succeed him, so Swan Lake was his chance at a kingdom of his own.

Though he was young and handsome, there was something about the prince that Renee didn't trust. But with no alternative, Renee was forced to marry again.

Through two more years, Renee suffered loss after loss, until she noticed a change in her young husband. He didn't pay her any attention outside her chambers, but when she saw the way his eyes followed young Isabella, her heart grew cold.

Terrified for her child, she called on Alice, Isabella's fairy-godmother, to help her protect the girl.

Knowing that she couldn't be the one to take the child away because the king would try to get the information from her, Renee kissed her daughter goodnight, never to see her again.

Alice stole the child away, placing her in a tower in the wood, knowing few would dare venture that deep into the dense forest. With a powerful magic cloaking the tower, and Jasper, the young elf standing guard, Alice stayed with her charge, keeping her safe and trying to lift her spirits.

For years, King Phillip searched, and for years, nothing was found of the princess. He grew angry, and that anger was directed at Queen Renee. Renee swore that he would never find the child, and that when her daughter returned, he would lose his power and his life.

Realizing that his best chance at remaining king would be if Isabella stayed hidden, he ended his search for the child and began his next plot.


	2. Chapter 1

**What do you think so far? We'll be meeting both of our young lovers soon, so I hope you enjoy what comes next.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 1**

Isabella was bored. It was a frequent thing; given the tower room she occupied was not overly large. For nearly six years she had been banished here, not knowing her crime, and wishing she could see her mother again. Alice and her magic made for plenty of entertainment, and Jasper was well read for being both a warrior and an elf, so she didn't lack for an education either. But she craved human contact and the outside world.

The summer was drawing to a close and another birthday, her eleventh, would be upon her soon, with no friend to celebrate it with her. As she gazed out the window, she heard Jasper's call, "Rapunzel, let down your hair to me."

Doing as he asked, she lowered her hair and then waited as he climbed the tower wall. In his satchel, there were several books he thought would intrigue the princess, an early gift for her birthday. As he pulled himself through the window, he never noticed the young man who was standing in awe of what he had just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Edward! I think this will remain one of my favorite moments in this story; it put such a smile on my face writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 2**

Edward enjoyed his days in the woods. His older brother Peter was the future king of Masen, and that offered him freedom to do as he pleased. It allowed him time to sit and talk with Carlisle, the wizard who lived deep within the wood. He could ride and explore, the only requirement was he had to return to the castle by nightfall.

On one particular day, he was practicing his swordplay when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Turning, Edward thought he'd had too much sun as he saw an elf call out to a tree, "Rapunzel, let down your hair to me."

As soon as the words were spoken, the bark on the large tree before him shimmered and then a tower appeared where the tree stood. Looking to the top of the tower, Edward saw a young girl lean out the window and lower a long braid of mahogany hair. The elf climbed to the window and then the tower once again vanished, leaving behind only the tree. Sure he was losing his mind, he waited until an hour later, the tower reappeared and the elf began his descent. As soon as he released the braid, the tower shimmered and the tree reappeared. Before the elf could turn, he felt the pressure of a sword against his back.

"You will release the maiden from her prison, elf," Edward commanded.

"I am not holding her prisoner, she is here for her protection. If you return tomorrow morning, I will prove it to you," the elf replied.

Before Edward could respond, he was on his back, his own blade to his throat. "My name is Jasper, and I believe you will have a vital role to play in all our futures."


	4. Chapter 3

**Has Edward returned? We're about to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 3**

Edward had barely slept a wink that night, afraid that he would sleep in and miss his chance to meet with Jasper. He didn't know why, but he felt the elf was speaking the truth when he said the girl was not his prisoner. As soon as the dawn was upon him, Edward had his horse saddled and was off.

He reached the spot he'd seen the tower the day earlier and tied up his horse, going to meet Jasper on foot.

"You're eager, that is a good thing," Jasper said.

"I want to see that you are true to your word. A young maiden of Masen-"

"The girl is not of Masen, you've crossed into Swan Lake, so she is not your subject, Prince Edward."

Surprised that he had ridden that far the day before, he shrugged. "Subject or not, I cannot allow her to be mistreated."

"Then let us get you up there," Jasper motioned for Edward to walk ahead of him.

Once they were before the tree, Jasper called to Rapunzel. Just as had happened the day before, the tower appeared and the braid of hair was let down. Jasper began to climb, turning when Edward didn't follow. "This is the only way up."

"I do not wish to hurt her," Edward admitted.

"Her hair in enchanted, she feels nothing," Jasper assured.

Following close behind him, he saw that the young maiden's face showed no discomfort as they ascended. Jasper reached the window first, and as Edward attempted to follow, the girl let out a shriek of terror.

"Jasper, who have you let follow you?"

"Isabella, pull up your hair and we will discuss this. We need the tower to be cloaked," Jasper reasoned and she obeyed. "This young man is Prince Edward, he is from Masen, the kingdom is our closest neighbor. He witnessed my visit yesterday and I have brought him here today to prove that you are not my prisoner. Will you assuage his fears?"

Edward looked at the girl, noticing that now that her hair was within the tower, it only fell to her lower back. "I am not a prisoner. This tower keeps me safe from those who would wish me harm."

Edward walked over to her and took her hand. "I do not wish you harm, but I would like to visit you again, Isabella, if that is at all possible?"

"The magic surrounding this tower will only reveal it if there is no danger near. I would like to see you again."

"Then I will return tomorrow," Edward promised.


	5. Chapter 4

**A little more time with our young royals, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 4**

Edward returned the next day, and the day after that. A bond was quickly forming, and it made Isabella feel less alone in the world. She had mentioned her birthday in passing, so on the day, Edward arrived at the tower armed with goodies for his friend.

After climbing the tower, he set down his bag, which quickly caught her attention.

"What do you have there, Edward?"

"A few gifts for your birthday," he admitted with a smile.

Reaching into the bag, he produced a container of milk and two glasses, along with some sweet breads. "This was the best I could do without raising suspicions. But the other gifts, I hope you'll find useful."

Isabella watched as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers, a book and a dagger.

"Such an odd selection of gifts," she laughed.

"I think not," Edward countered. "Flowers, to remind you of the beauty of the outside world, a novel to feed your mind and imagination, and this dagger, it is made to be strapped to your calf, so you will always have a way to protect yourself. I've learned enough from Jasper to know that there are those out there that would wish to hurt you. I would stop them, if I was able, but I want you to be armed in my absence."

"I wish we could be together in your world, but until that time comes, please say that you'll continue to visit me as often as you can."

"I will, Isabella. Happy Birthday." As he said the words, Edward leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Isabella's lips. She returned his affections until a crashing sound from behind them broke them apart.

"What is this? How did you get up here?" Alice roared.

"Jasper brought him to me, Alice, he means me no harm," Isabella tried to reason.

"His presence here brings danger. He knows your name and where to find you. If your step-father were to find out-"

"I would never do anything to endanger the princess," Edward defended himself.

"Not knowingly, but I cannot allow this to continue," Alice reached behind Isabella and cut her braid, leaving her hair half a foot shorter.

With a flick of her wrist, Edward flew from the window, causing Isabella to scream out in fear. She ran to the window in time to see Jasper catch Edward, before they faded from view.

"Alice, what have you done?"

"The only thing I can think to keep you safe. Jasper will be sent away for a time, to protect your mother. The only company you will have here is me."

Turning on the fairy, her eyes grew cold. "I do not wish for your company. Leave me be," Isabella ordered.

"Very well, you know how to recall me when you want something," Alice said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Breaking down, Isabella clutched the book Edward had given her to her chest, letting the anguish wash over her.


	6. Chapter 5

**I was busy my first two days this work week, so here are your latest chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 5**

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he put Edward down.

"Some outraged fairy cut Isabella's hair and then threw me from the tower." Edward explained.

"Alice," Jasper shook his head. "We see differently on what is best for the princess, but she will not take this betrayal lightly."

"Why does she wish to punish her?"

"She doesn't, but Alice takes this seriously. Do you know what happens to a fairy godmother that fails to protect their charge?"

"No?" Edward admitted.

"They lose their wings," Jasper informed him.

"So how can I help her if I'm kept from her?" Edward asked.

"Speak of her to no one. Return to your castle and continue on like you had before meeting her. Train your mind and your body, because when she returns to the world, she will need all the help she can get," Jasper instructed.

"Until we meet again," Edward tipped his head.

"My prince," Jasper bowed and then vanished.

If training was what Edward needed to do, then he would begin that day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 6**

Edward mounted his horse and rode hard to the tree that hid the entrance to Carlisle's home. No one knew where Carlisle had vanished to when King Edward had banished him, but young Edward had found him, and his honest heart had revealed what others had missed.

"It has been weeks since you've come for lessons, Son, I thought you'd grown bored of me," Carlisle said as he set about making some tea.

"I'm not here to learn the great histories, old friend, you have more important knowledge for me," Edward said.

Carlisle turned to the young prince. "Your father will not approve of this. He fears power that can eclipse him, and if he were to learn that his son is dabbling in the forbidden arts-"

"They're only forbidden because he has made it so. Peter misses having you at court, and once he is king he will see you restored."

"You shouldn't speak of the death of the king," Carlisle warned.

"I'm simply speaking of the kind of king my brother will be one day. I'm not wishing for it to happen sooner than it need be."

"Still, your father is a paranoid man, be careful," Carlisle said.

"I promise, now about my tutelage?" Edward asked.

"Very well, I will take you on as my apprentice."


	8. Chapter 7

Bonus points if you can name where the spell Edward mutters comes from. And also if you can name the two separate works of art that the last moment here is a wink to.

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 7**

Edward studied the ancient text, the words sounding jumbled to his ears. "Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum, Eleka nahmen."

"You're getting better at this, Your Highness," Carlisle encouraged.

"What am I even saying?"

"No one knows what the individual words mean anymore, but that spell when focused on a being is said to give them flight. So be careful."

"When will I be able to do something real?"

"You are," Carlisle promised. "The first step is to know the spells, once you can master the spells others have created, you can begin to harness that power and use it as you wish."

"It has been weeks, Carlisle, how long until I can do what you're describing?"

"Years, I'm afraid," Carlisle replied.

Frustrated, Edward buried his head in his hands. With Carlisle focused on his own text, neither saw the broom in the corner stir before collapsing back against the wall.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 8**

The prince was sitting on his bed when the king entered his room. "Son, you're fifteen now. It is time for you to begin to train with the army. Your brother will need you to be his strength while he rules."

Prince Edward thought back on the two years he'd been training with Carlisle, two years since he'd last seen Isabella.

"Who will I train with?" Edward asked.

"There's a young captain, his name is Garrett. He will be assigned to you."

Edward knew this was more a babysitter than a trainer, but he would take it, if he could build skills that would one day free his love.

"Very well, I look forward to beginning this work."

As the young prince stood, his father collapsed. Edward rushed forward, trying to catch the king, "Father!"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 9**

No one had expected the king to hold on a year. Especially not his two sons. Peter sat on the throne, wearing the crown that had been on his father's head only hours earlier.

Edward knelt before him, pledging his loyalty as his subject, but Peter wanted anything but that.

Motioning his brother forward, they exited the throne room and moved towards his private office.

"For three years, you've kept secrets, brother, and I haven't pushed you because of our father's paranoia. But he is gone now, and I need to know what you're planning."

"Years ago I met someone, but she is in hiding for her protection. I've been training so that when she needs it, I can defend her."

"You love her?" Peter asked.

"As much as you love Queen Charlotte," Edward confirmed.

Peter laughed, "Don't let my wife catch you calling her that. Crown or no, you are still a prince and her friend and she will want nothing to change behind closed doors."

"If you truly wish to help me, you could do one thing," Edward said.

"What is that?" King Peter asked.

"Restore Carlisle's place at court," Edward told him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Writing this on the fly is proving to be a little bit of a challenge. First, stars library won't let me paste text onto their forms on my phone, so I will be updating there soon. Second, the word program on my phone was breaking up words in odd places that wasn't correcting when I opened the doc on my computer. Now I'm writing in gmail...but it has deleted what I've written twice, as I was working on it, so here's hoping that what comes now will be better. Thank goodness these are short chapters.**

 **Now, to the answer from chapter 7, since some people had blocked messages and others may have been curious but not known the answer. The spell is from Wicked. Though it is from when she is trying to save Fiyero, and not the spell to give the flying monkeys their wings, the spell that does that also enchants the broom she flies to safety and from there on. So that was the first broom reference, the second was from Fantasia, since Edward is Carlisle's apprentice.**

 **Okay, enough of my chatter, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 10**

Carlisle looked around the work room he hadn't used in years with apprehension. "I think I preferred my tree."

"Come now, Carlisle, King Peter has sanctioned your work and you are tutoring the prince. No one will question what you are doing," Edward reminded him.

"That is because no one besides Garrett truly knows what we do behind closed doors," Carlisle said.

"And he will never say a word. Garrett is terrified you will turn him into a toad if he crosses you," Edward chuckled.

"Toads are awfully cliché, a grasshopper would be more fitting ... long legs and all," Carlisle said as they both broke into laughter.

As if the mere mention of him brought the man forward, Garrett knocked on the door. "King Peter has approved of your hunting trip; we can leave whenever you wish."

"Are you searching for the tower again?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm hoping to find an elf," Edward confided.


	12. Chapter 11

**Time to peek into Swan Lake for a spell.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 11**

Once the guards were gone, Jasper snuck into the tower where Queen Renee had lived since King Phillip gave up on his hunt for Princess Isabella.

"How is my daughter?" Renee asked.

"Alice still blocks me from seeing her, but she is alone," Jasper admitted.

"Alice doesn't trust love, she fears what Isabella will give up in the bargain."

"Yes, but she will need to return to the world soon. She cannot stay hidden forever," Jasper mused as he poured the queen some water.

"Certainly not, the power that keeps her hidden wanes with each day. I do not even know how old she is, time has no meaning anymore."

"She will be fifteen in a week, my queen," Jasper told her.

"Tell me more of the boy, the one you believe is her salvation," Renee asked.

"He is nearly a man now. Two years her senior and he took my words to heart all those years ago. Prince Edward trains with a member of his brother's army, as well as the wizard, Carlisle. He's growing stronger, and he now uses his time to attempt to find me. He wants to see Isabella."

"Persistent, I like that," Renee smiled.

"I want you to do a favor for me. I know Alice will visit you on the eve of Isabella's birthday so that you can give her gifts for my daughter. Before then, I need you to procure two items for me."

Jasper knelt beside his queen. "What are they?"

"The first is a magic mirror. Esme is the only one I know who can create one if she doesn't already possess one. My daughter will be returning to the world within a year and I need her to have the ability to see her prince, it will give her motivation to see that he has not forgotten her," Renee explained.

"But the potion Esme gave you protects Isabella as long as you're alive, so why do you feel the end is near?" Jasper asked.

"Because I will die in this room, and it will not be long, so the last step in protecting Isabella must be taken. That is what you must tell Esme to get the second item I require," Renee informed him.

"And what is that?" Jasper questioned, fearing he already knew the answer.

"The potion that will take my life."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 12**

Alice fluttered around the clearing, waiting for Jasper to arrive. She was filled with a nervous anticipation just like every year. She missed seeing Jasper, but her first priority was the princess.

Jasper appeared in front of her and she could tell that something was wrong. Flying to his side, she reached out and was pleased when Jasper took her hand.

"What is it?"

"The queen is dying," Jasper said.

"Did the king do something to her?" Alice asked.

"He broke her spirit, which was enough," Jasper growled. "Esme made her a potion that will prevent Phillip from remarrying easily, because he will be bound by her words. The more important thing is making sure Isabella is ready to rule once she returns."

"The only way the royal advisors will allow her to rule without Phillip's input is if she has a king of her own ... that is why you brought that boy to her," Alice realized.

"I knew that he was the key to everything," Jasper admitted.

"He may have been years ago, but I doubt-"

"Prince Edward has spent every moment since you threw him from the tower preparing for the moment that Isabella needs him," Jasper told her.

"You say that as if I meant to harm him. I knew you would catch him," Alice bristled.

Stepping closer, Jasper cups Alice's cheek, "I would catch you too, if you'd let me."

"I have wings for that sort of thing." Alice whispered, looking into his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," he remarked.

"I can't, Jasper. Not until I know that Isabella is safe in her kingdom, and is happy," Alice told him.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he released her. "Well, let's make sure that our little princess gets her happy ending."


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's Isabella...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 13**

Isabella sat on her bed, waiting for the day to pass. Another birthday, not that it would be any different. A few new gifts, a special meal and a cake, but no one but Alice to share it with.

Isabella knew better than to look at the gifts from Edward when Alice would be back soon, all it did was upset her.

A strange noise drew the princess' attention to the window, she rarely heard Alice approach, and so she wasn't sure what it could be. Waiting for the moment the tree transformed and her visitor appeared she was shocked to see Jasper climbing in behind Alice.

"Jasper," she gasped, running to him.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Jasper whispered in her ear.

Looking up at him, she smiled. "I don't know why, but when I thought of you, I always pictured you larger than life."

"Are you disappointed that I'm the size of a normal human?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'm just glad you're back." Isabella admitted.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, I know someone who will be pleased to see that," Jasper said cryptically.

"You promised," Alice admonished.

"What are you both talking about?" Isabella asked.

"It's nothing, Princess. But let me get out your gifts so we can begin the celebration," Jasper covered.

Reaching into his bag, there was another stack of books, a set of jewelry, and a compact mirror.

Bypassing the books, she studied the dark blue stones on the jewelry. "These are stunning, where did you find them?"

"A merchant in another kingdom. I saw a man admiring them, but I made the purchase instead, knowing they belonged to you."

"Thank you, Jasper. What about the mirror?" Isabella questioned.

"It is from your mother, she wanted you to have a way to stay informed and keep your mind on what is important," Jasper explained.

"How does a mirror do that?"

"Think about the person you most wish was here with you," Jasper whispered to her.

Letting her eyes drift to the dried flowers that sat in a vase beside her bed, she pictures Prince Edward and then looked at the mirror, shocked to see an older version of the boy she knew reflected in the glass.

"What is he doing?" Isabella asked, unsure of what she was watching.

"He's preparing for the day you need him by your side."

"After all this time?"

"Always."

 **I know HP is not a fairy tale, but that line is one that broke me when I first read it, so when I got to this point, it wrote itself, and I couldn't change it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**We'll visit Edward here, and then take several chapters break from him as we follow Isabella on her return to the world.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 14**

Edward paced, his temper getting the better of him. Even with Carlisle's help, he'd yet to find Jasper, and that galled him.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found, Your Highness. He is, after all, a magical being." Garrett offered his prince, though it was obvious he hoped to never see the elf.

"Why does magic worry you, Garrett, you've spent enough time in Carlisle and my company to be used to it," Edward questioned.

"You are both good, but what worries me is those who would wipe out a kingdom with a flick of their wrist."

"Where are you from, Garrett?" Carlisle asked.

"Jackal, it is on the southern border between here and Swan Lake. Though King Edward was the only one to welcome those who fled after the devastation," Garrett explained.

"You were from Penn?" Carlisle asked.

"You know what happened there?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is why I was banished when you were a child. I apprenticed with Aro, along with another young man, Caius. It had been decades since I had seen either of them, but when Caius had perfected the power to destroy, he wiped out the entire city surrounding the southern castle. Aro was captured and executed, but Caius escaped."

"How can a wizard that powerful be captured?" Edward pressed.

"When you study sorcery, the magic binds itself to you in certain ways. The power is tied to that part of you, so that is your weakness. Aro was vain, so when one man took a swing at him and cut his face it weakened him enough to cuff him. With the cuffs in place to block his magic, he was powerless."

"Why was this never explained to me, Carlisle? Don't you think I had the right to know?" Edward demanded.

"First, you are not living your life as a wizard, you simply learned defensive and healing magic enough to protect those you care about. No one will ever suspect you of your powers. And secondly, your magic is bound to you the same way as mine is to me. Caius believed himself too powerful to learn about his possible downfall and since Aro is gone there would be no one to teach him."

"Where is my magic bound?" Edward asked.

"Your heart," Carlisle said.


	16. Chapter 15

**Now we're with Bella and the characters from Swan Lake until she makes her return and the aftermath of that happens.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 15**

"He seems frustrated," Isabella said as she watched Edward in the mirror.

"He just got my message to stop looking for us. I want him to stay hidden until we need him or the king might do something." Jasper explained.

"Do you really think that we can be together?" Isabella asked.

Jasper crossed to her side and took Isabella's hand. "Your life together will not be an easy one, but the hardship will not be between you. Just have faith in him and you will be fine."

"How will things happen after my mother passes? I want to be prepared." Isabella asked.

"We will arrive, saying that Queen Renee sent you to a distant land as part of a betrothal. However the prince died, so you felt it was time to return home. If needed we can hint at a tentative new arrangement, though we mustn't mention Edward in a way that will give him away."

"So we won't mention her passing?"

"We can say we learned of it on the road if necessary. The important thing is for you to get to the council and arrange for them to back you. King Phillip must be removed from the throne," Jasper said.

"He will fight it," Isabella countered.

"Yes, but we don't know how much the council knows of his behavior. We must have faith that your mother has set you up well."

"Can we not return soon enough to see my mother one more time?" Isabella pleaded.

"Her final act of protection needs to be in place before you return, and it will cost her life. I'm sorry, Princess."


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 16**

Though she'd spent years in the tower, Queen Renee still commanded the respect of the council. Many regretted forcing the marriage with King Phillip on her, and since she had never been charged with a crime, they saw no need to avoid her cell, especially when she beckoned them.

Renee had spent weeks speaking to the various men, determining who would truly support Isabella against Phillip. Harry, William, Sam, Collin, and Brady were the five she knew would do the right thing, so she told them to wear a red rose boutineer for their first official council meeting with the princess to show allegiance. It would certainly set them apart from Riley, Alistair, and James, who would be wearing the traditional white rose.

William sat in the dank cell, holding Renee's hand as she motioned for her glass. "Wine please, old friend. I will need something to fortify me."

"You don't have to do this, Majesty. King Charles would not have wanted this end for you," William said as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Charles didn't want any of this to happen, but there is nothing to do now but stay the course," Renee assured her friend as she pulled the vial from her corset and added the contents to the glass.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs, "It is time."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **This moment is inspired by one of the older versions of Cinderella that I found while researching alternative versions of fairy tales. This is our farewell to Queen Renee.**

 **Chapter 17**

King Phillip entered the cell with the council, waiting for the queen to explain why she insisted on this audience. She finished her glass of wine and then turned to the councilmen.

"My death is near, and I want to make sure that the rules of this kingdom and our marriage contract are followed. King Phillip is my consort, so once I am gone, the crown reverts to my daughter, Isabella."

"No one has seen the child in more than a decade," James sneered.

"She will arrive once news of my end reaches the kingdom that has been hosting her," Renee assured. "But the reason for this meeting is you, my husband."

Phillip looked at her, wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Yes, Wife?"

"You are not able to remarry, unless your bride can wear the ring you gave me. No child will be born to you out of wedlock, and when Isabella returns and is crowned, you must vanish from these lands."

Irate that she was dictating to him, Phillip reached for his dagger and plunged it into her heart.

What Phillip didn't know at the time, was his action was the thing that sealed his fate.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 18**

Isabella watched in amazement as Alice packed all of her worldly possessions. Of course, her hands never touched the items, her magic doing the work. The trunk and chest were filled and floated to the carriage below. Jasper waited for Isabella to collect the vase of dried flowers and then lifted her into his arms. Jumping from the window, he landed effortlessly and then set her on her feet.

Isabella took in the number of trunks atop the carriage and turned to Alice, "This is more than I had in the tower."

"You are soon to be the queen, you need the belongings to look the part."

"What about the horses? Were they conjured like the rest of it," Isabella asked gesturing towards the carriage.

"No, Jasper purchased them," Alice explained.

"It is three days journey to the castle, we should be going," Jasper urged, looking around.

Jasper helped Alice and Isabella into the carriage and then climbed in himself.

Isabella looked out the window, seeing no one to drive the carriage. "Umm … who is driving this thing? We can't exactly pull up to the castle with a magical carriage."

Alice shook her head, "I knew I forgot something."

With a snap of her fingers, chatter could be heard outside before the carriage began to move.

"Alice you promised not to enchant any animals," Jasper reminded her.

"The mice will be fine until we get to the castle," Alice assured.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **This is the last bit that I have done right now. I will still be working on this, so don't worry, but tomorrow I leave for Forks, so whether or not I get a chance to post while I'm gone will depend entirely on my writing time, and the quality of wifi.**

 **Chapter 19**

Three days in a carriage should have been arduous, but Alice attended to Bella's every need with the wave of a hand. Jasper was uncomfortable with the amount of magic that was being used, but knowing that stopping for long periods was equally as dangerous as someone being able to sense the enchantments, Jasper let it go.

Arriving at the castle, Isabella noticed the increased number of guards, they had never been so heavily fortified when she was a child. Jasper bristled as well, leaning in to whisper. "Remember, I'm your bodyguard and Alice is your lady in waiting. If we stick to that story they won't question us as much."

"Jasper, you're scaring her," Alice scolded.

"We don't have time for this, the carriage will stop in a moment. Just follow my lead," Isabella said.

The instant the carriage stopped, Jasper opened the door, pretending to ignore the approaching guards as he offered Isabella and the Alice his hand as they exited the coach. When the guards made no move to slow their gate, Isabella stepped forward.

"Please notify the king and queen that I've arrived, I'm sure they will be anxious to see me," Isabella ordered.

"We don't take orders from overdressed brats," the youngest of the guards announced, "especially ones who don't know that we no longer have a queen."

"What has happened to my mother? Why wasn't I informed?" Isabella played her part well, letting her anguish show.

"King Phillip has no heir," another guard said.

"No," Jasper interrupted, "but King Charles and Queen Renee had a daughter, and if what you're saying is true, than she is your queen. King Phillip was a consort, he is not from these lands and he will not be able to rule alone."

The soldiers closed ranks, which caused Jasper to pull Isabella behind him with Alice close to her side. Before anyone could make a move, a voice rang out from the castle doors.

"Isabella, child, is that you?"

Bella looked around Jasper to see a blast from her past. "Lord Black?"

 **Sorry this is a bit of a cliffy, but if I had pushed through the next chapter or two it would have been worse. Catch you soon!**


	21. Chapter 20

**While Forks is a wonderland of inspiration on so many fronts, there isn't a lot of time to write between the scheduled events and the amount of hiking my friends and I did. And coming back to work was filled with plenty of drama so there wasn't much writing time there either. But I'm back at it, and here's the proof. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 20**

Lord Black cut through the assembled soldiers, shooting them a glare. "This is your future queen, you ingrates. It would be wise of you to remember that."

Looking at the princess, she stepped forward and allowed him to lead them into the castle.

The coachman and footmen that Alice had enchanted unloaded the carriage and then looked around. It took a few minutes, but the men that William sent out collected all of their belongings and the coachman drove the carriage to where the castle men could store it.

Isabella followed William closely, who paused when the hall was empty to pass along what he needed to. "When you have your first meeting with the entire council and the king, look at the boutineers. Your mother instructed those loyal to you to wear a red rose instead of white. You will need to act deftly, but you have support. Your mother would be proud."

Arriving at their rooms, Jasper insisted to take a small servant's room next to the princess' room as opposed to bedding down with the other palace guards. Their belongings were delivered so Alice began the task of unpacking. By evening everything was in place, and a group of servants arrived at Isabella's door.

"King Phillip arranged for us to serve as your ladies in waiting. We have some of your mother's possessions with us, as they are yours now," one of the young women said.

"What is your name?" Isabella asked.

"My name is Lauren, and this is Jessica, Samantha, and Maggie," the blonde said. She gestured to the two brunettes and a petite redhead with her in turn.

"Thank you. This is Alice, my lady's maid, please let her show you where to put the various items," Isabella told them before returning to her book.

After her mother's belongings were put away, the ladies sat around waiting for Isabella to need them. She stood, walking to the jewelry box that the women had delivered. Playing with the items inside, she didn't notice how intently Lauren was watching her. Nor did she see the smile on her face when she slipped her mother's ring onto her finger, where it fit perfectly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 21**

The following morning, Isabella dressed for her first official council meeting. Her ladies were attentive, and all but Alice were rewarded for their help with the morning off. Jasper stood ready to escort her into the Great Hall, with Alice close behind.

Entering the room, Isabella noticed the boutineers, just as William had said. Five men wore red, while the other three had on the traditional white. The men all straightened up as she approached, while King Phillip remained on the throne.

"It is good to have you back, child. I have missed having you around," Phillip addressed his step-daughter.

"Even if my return means that you must give up the throne?" Isabella asked.

"When your mother died, she made a very peculiar request," Phillip began. "She told me that the only way to remarry and continue my line was if my new wife wore her ring. I thought that would require a great deal of searching, yet you do me the honor of wearing it without me needing to ask. But as tradition demands, I will ask you now. Marry me, Isabella, and together we can rule Swan Lake until the time when our children take our place."

"She is already betrothed," William said, "this is madness."

"Her previous betrothal ended with the death of the prince, or so we were informed by one of the princess' ladies. And the new match she has made, well that has not been formally drafted into a betrothal, so there is nothing wrong with me staking my claim."

"I will not forsake my prince for you. I know that you must leave these lands by the time I'm crowned queen. You cannot stop that from happening, so you had better leave now," Isabella told him.

"I will not leave until I have exhausted all my options," King Phillip said.

"Well, any man here that chooses to back the former king over your future queen will not have a place in this court," Isabella announced.

Phillip left without another word, and several of his guards followed after him. Isabella turned to Jasper and Alice and whispered; "Now I see why you are keeping my prince hidden. He will do anything to keep me for himself."


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 22**

Irate, Phillip rode into the woods, knowing the one person who could change his fate. Arriving at the witch's cottage, the guards broke down the door and grabbed Esme by her arms.

"I know you gave my wife the potion that made her decree binding, Witch, so you will make it right," Phillip demanded.

"What is it that you want?" Esme asked.

"A way to force my step-daughter to marry me. She wears her mother's ring, as Renee required, but the brat is holding onto the love of some prince she met while abroad. I cannot have him steal my kingdom from me."

"Magic is powerful, but it cannot rule the heart," Esme explained. "If I give you what you ask for, there is no guarantee that it will work how you wish."

"Stop with your excuses or I will end you," Phillip seethed.

Seeing as he would not listen, Esme went to the cluttered shelves and began plucking vials, bottles, and jars from them. A wave of her hand lit the fire beneath the cauldron, and she used a decanter to add the spring water that was the base for the potion. Items not known to Phillip and his guard were crushed, cut, and poured into the vessel until the liquid within grew dark. Esme chanted words over the cauldron frantically until suddenly she stopped.

Seeing one of the guards pluck an apple from his bag, she snatched it from him and dropped it into the potion. The man went to draw his sword, but the king stayed his hand. After a moment, Esme removed the apple from the now dry cauldron.

"Give this apple to the princess; it will seal both your fates."

Taking the apple from the witch, Phillip rounded up his guards and returned to the castle.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 23**

No one had seen or heard from Phillip for more than a day, but Isabella knew better than to hope that he had left for good. Knowing that one of her ladies had informed on her to the king, she would need to vet them quickly and remove any that were disloyal.

Hoping to begin the process of her ascension to the throne, Isabella called her council, those who had shown loyalty, together to begin the process. They were worried about the threat of Phillip, but she felt if all the arrangements were made, she could be married and crowned quickly, that way he would have no choice but to leave.

Much headway was made in their plans, so Isabella felt good about returning to her quarters. As she entered, she saw the bowl of fruit and plucked an apple from the top.

Taking a bite, the food had barely been swallowed when Isabella collapsed, the poisoned apple falling from her hand.

Samantha screamed at the sight of her princess on the floor, which alerted the others. Jasper crouched low, checking on his charge.

"She lives," he spoke.

Alice saw the apple and sniffed at the flesh, "This apple was enchanted. No doubt Phillip wished to force her hand."

"Lauren is the one who betrayed the princess, and there is another in this castle with the power to do great harm," Maggie spoke woodenly.

"How dare you?" Lauren screeched.

"Maggie is an empath, she's still learning how to control it, but she's telling the truth," Jessica explained.

Alice snapped her fingers and the girls watched in horror as Lauren turned into a cockroach. She attempted to scurry away, but Alice crushed her beneath her heel.

"Let that be the only warning you need, because it is the only one you will receive," Alice said.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 24**

Jasper placed Isabella in bed, while Alice flew to Esme, knowing this was her doing. Sure enough, she found the witch brewing a large potion outside her cottage.

"What have you done?" Alice accused the witch.

"The only thing I could to save the princess," Esme said.

"She is asleep and we do not know how to wake her," Alice told Esme, exasperated.

"The king wished for the apple to make her love him and agree to his proposal, so the thing that will wake her is the one she is meant to marry. But he must prove his devotion and determine how to wake her on his own. You cannot tell him anything before he arrives."

"What about Phillip?" Alice asked.

"He believes he has killed Isabella. He will run, taking those loyal with him," Esme told her. She continued to add to the large cauldron, reaching within her pocket to remove two vials. "You and Jasper each need to consume these within the hour. From there, you must go to Isabella's prince, and he will guard her. Guide him here and he will break both spells."

"What is the second spell?"

"The one that will put all of Swan Lake to sleep until their princess awakens," Esme said. "Hurry, you don't have much time. The cloud will rain down the potion over the entire kingdom in one hour's time."


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 25**

Alice made it to the castle with only minutes to spare. She found Jasper and gave him one of the vials and opened her own, drinking it down.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"You must drink that before the witch's spell puts the entire kingdom to sleep," Alice said.

"You trust her?"

"Queen Renee did, and considering the potion was meant to make Isabella fall in love with Phillip, I have to believe she is on our side of this."

Looking Alice in the eye, he drank his potion. Within a few moments, everyone in the castle began to sleep where they stood.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jasper asked.

"We must work quickly. Edward has to come here and awaken Isabella. You will remain here to protect her while I guide him to you both. The kingdom will sleep for as long as Isabella does."

"We can't exactly have Edward traipse through a castle full of bodies to get to Isabella," Jasper reasoned.

"No, but bring her outside and I will remedy that," Alice said cryptically.

Jasper did as Alice asked and was shocked to see her solution was a glass coffin. "Really, Alice, a coffin?"

"It will protect her and only her ladies and the two of us know that Isabella is only asleep. This will keep that lie alive until Edward can save her."

"What about King Peter, he loves his brother, but he won't let him go off on this quest for a princess without some type of betrothal agreement," Jasper mentioned yet another obstacle.

"Will you just place her inside the coffin so I can seal it?" Alice pleaded. "I've gathered the agreement that Isabella and the council drafted, so it will show how serious Swan Lake is to align with Masen."

Jasper laid the princess in the coffin and closed the lid. Alice used her wand to protect the vessel and then turned to Jasper who whispered, "Be careful, Alice."

"You too, keep her safe and I will return with our future King."

Jasper watched as Alice shrunk and flew off.


	27. Chapter 26

**I was asked in a PM about the lack of physical description for the supernatural characters, well, there were two reasons for it. First, the people we've met don't look too different than they do normally. Secondly, we've met Garrett, who isn't too keen on the supernatural so I thought if we were going to get a reaction or description, he'd be the one to hear it from. That will start now as the two kingdoms become intertwined.**

 **Love all of the reviews, you guys are the best! Thank you for keeping me inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 26**

Edward stood in the Throne Room as the council discussed the upheaval in Swan Lake. Word of the death of Queen Renee left Masen needing to choose a side, but Edward knew he couldn't pledge his allegiance to the young princess without the council demanding they go to solidify things. He knew he had to wait, no matter how much it killed him.

King Peter looked at his brother, wishing for his input when Garrett came running into the room.

"There's a fairy in the castle!"

"I think he's gotten into the ale a little early," one of the councilmen said.

"I have not, a blue light is flying around, searching the castle looking for something or someone," Garrett argued.

"A blue light, you say?" Edward asks.

Before Garrett can answer the light entered and transformed into a woman in a blue dress, the skirt exploding away from her waist in tufts of dozens of fabrics and shades of blue down to her knees. Her blue-black hair was cut short and stood almost on end. Her violet eyes searched the room until they landed on Edward.

"Your Highness, there you are." Alice approached but Garrett drew his sword to stop her advance.

"Garrett, lower your weapon, Alice is an old friend," Edward told him.

"And Jasper thought you'd still be holding a grudge against me," Alice smiled. "I wish I brought better tidings, but I come here to secure an alliance you once pursued, if you are still willing. Princess Isabella needs a husband to take the throne. We've managed to deal with King Phillip for the moment, but we need this match to happen before he can return."

"Swan Lake didn't really think that we would negotiate with a fairy?" one of the men said. "We've only just allowed magical beings the same rights they were afforded prior to King Edward I's edict."

"I have a finalized betrothed agreement for the king and prince to review. This was drafted by the council of Swan Lake and Princess Isabella," Alice said, ignoring the man.

"All of you can go, Prince Edward and I need to inspect this proposal."


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 27**

"How is my Isabella?" Edward asked as King Peter opened the betrothal agreement.

"She needs you," Alice said. "Phillip is grasping for the throne any way he can, including trying to marry the princess."

"What? Please tell me she refused. If not for him, she would have never been sent away for all those years," Edward pleaded.

"This Isabella is the girl you searched for?" Peter questioned his brother.

"Yes," Edward answered plainly.

"Well, it seems she is eager to have you as well, if this contract is any indication," Peter commented.

"What does it say?"

"You must travel immediately to Swan Lake to show our support and your intention to marry Princess Isabella. Your belongings and entourage will follow in a fortnight when the rest of the arrangements can be made. You may choose three men to join the council of Swan Lake, and you will be Isabella's partner in the running of the kingdom, but she will have final say as the native monarch."

"I agree to all of it. Inform Lord Newton that he will travel to Swan Lake, and I will tell Garrett and Carlisle. I trust them implicitly. As for myself, I will pack a travel bag and be on my way."

Peter stopped his brother before he could storm out. "I consent to this match, Edward, but give us warning before the wedding. Charlotte and I will want to be there."

"I will, brother, thank you."

Edward ran to his quarters to pack for the trip. He was just tying his satchel closed when a thud could be heard behind him. He turned to see Carlisle and Garrett in the doorway.

"Carlisle, please see that everything is handled before your departure and protect the caravan. Isabella's step-father has left for the time being, but if he finds out that I've arrived to secure Swan Lake's future, he may attack my people to draw me out. Garrett, you-"

"Will be going with my prince," Garrett interrupted him.

"Garrett, no," Edward tried to argue, but Garrett wouldn't let him.

"You need someone to watch your back. What if this fairy isn't enough."

"You hate magical creatures, and the supernatural is something that you oppose on a basic level," Carlisle pointed out. "You can't even call Alice by her name."

"I wasn't always like this, Jackal had more magic than Swan Lake and Masen combined. If these beings are trusted by your bride, then I will extend the courtesy of getting to know them before I judge. I think the fact that we're as close as we are should be proof that I'm not unreasonable, Carlisle."

"Fine, but I'm leaving within the hour," Edward conceded.

"I'm ready now," Garrett gestured to the bags that had announced his arrival in the first place. At Edward's bewildered expression, Garrett shook his head. "I am a soldier first, we always have a bag ready should it be needed."

"Very well, let's depart for Swan Lake."


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 28**

The two men mounted their horses and watched as Alice hovered beside them. "Will you fly the entire time?"

Looking to Garrett as he spoke, Alice asked, "How else would I travel?"

"You could ride beside us," he offered.

"So much like Jasper. I see you both getting along well," Alice rolled her eyes and with a wave of her fingers, a squirrel transformed into a grey and brown filly.

"That's one way to go about it," Edward muttered. "Can we depart yet?"

"Yes, it will take us six days at your speed to reach Swan Castle," Alice explained as they began to ride.

"Only six? I would have thought more," Garrett said.

"The court permanently moved from Lakewood Castle after a fire years ago, around when Jasper sent your prince the message to stop looking for Isabella. At the time Queen Renee worried that the move would prompt Phillip to restart his search for her near the southern castle, but he had given up on her by then. Phillip had no desire to spend money on the repairs needed to make the castle useful again. He declared that the lake and woods that gave the former kingdom its name could have the ruins back. It was a final insult to the queen that her kingdom's seat was left to crumble."

"If Isabella desires its repair, I will see that it is done. The people in the north need to know that we still care for their needs, and having court return their for the warm months would be a good start," Edward promised.

"That is good to know, but we should move a little faster, no need to drag this out." Alice spurred her horse forward, both men following her lead.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 29**

The trio had been riding for three days, though Edward allowed Alice to make their nights more comfortable, their travel was happening at the speed their horses could manage. Edward wished that Alice could simply wave her wand and transport them to Isabella's side, but as a wizard's apprentice he knew that even magic had limits. And sometimes, you had to do things the hard way to get what you want.

As the fourth morning began, they entered a clearing that Edward would never forget. "The tree is gone."

"The tower was no longer needed, so the clearing was set back to the way it was," Alice informed him.

Garrett rode close to the fairy, a question on his mind. "Alice, may I ask you something that has plagued me since childhood?"

"Go on," she urged.

"If witches, fairies, and wizards can all do magic, what is the difference between the three?"

"Magic manifests itselves in many ways. Witches are humans gifted with magic. They use sight, potions, and things from the world around them to harness and dispense it. Fairies are magical beings that have magic flowing through them, the same way that you have blood flowing through you. We are guardians, whether it be a person, place, or thing we are sworn to protect. Wizards are humans that study magic. They grasp for it, and it latches onto them in powerful ways. The magic of other creatures is tied to their race. Elves for example don't use magic, but their skill, their immortality is magical."

"Thank you for the explanation," Garrett said.

"Prejudice is born out of misinformation, and tolerance from knowledge. I appreciate that despite what you lived through, you are still willing to judge based on character."

"How do you know what he has lived through?" Edward asked.

"All magic leaves a mark. Fairies are one of the few beings that can see those marks, and the scars he carries are numerous. But I believe you will have a happy ending, Garrett."


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 30**

The sixth morning had Edward and his companions riding into dark woods. The sunlight barely broke through the cover, making it hard to tell the time, but when a small cottage came into sight, Alice dismounted.

"Why are we stopping?" Edward demanded.

"Because I need to make sure that no one breached this home," Alice told him as she waved her wand rapidly.

"Who could be so important that so much magic was used to protect them and their house?" Garrett whispered.

"The witch that saved Isabella and her kingdom."

Both men turned to Alice, watching as the door finally creaked open. Before she could say anymore, Edward charged into the house to find the woman lying in her bed. She looked to be hundreds of years old, her grey hair and gnarled fingers showing her age. Edward feared she was dead, but the slightest of movements showed that she was still breathing.

"What is wrong with her?" Garrett asked from the doorway.

"The same thing as the rest of the kingdom. They all sleep until Prince Edward can break the spell," Alice said.

"What spell?" Edward questioned.

"Phillip wanted Isabella to marry him, when she refused, even though he tried to force it by using Queen Renee's mandate against her, he sought out Esme. Knowing what he wanted, she poisoned the apple to put Isabella to sleep instead of making her fall in love with him."

"How will I wake her?" Edward asked.

"That is what you must discover for yourself. We don't always know the course the magic will take," Alice responded.


	32. Chapter 31

**These last few chapters have been heavy with mythology while they traveled. I had been trying to determine how to make Edward's journey feel long, without being monotonous, so I thought having these discussions, which will pay off as the story progresses was a productive use of the time. We're reaching the moment before their happily ever after, but remember, it is only the beginning for these two.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 31**

The last miles passed quickly as the riders could feel how close they were. The castle came into view, but what distracted them from their path was the lone figure standing on the hill before the castle. Edward turned them towards the man, recognizing him as Jasper when they drew near. His long limbs were were covered in a gray-green outfit not unlike those Garrett recognized from his days in the army and guard, though without the embellishments of rank. A hooded cloak rested on his shoulders, his curly blonde hair barely brushing the fabric. Piercing blue eyes took in the newcomer, until they darted to Alice.

"How are things here?" Alice asked.

"Quiet," Jasper responded and turned to Edward. "Your Highness."

"Jasper, this is my friend and personal guard and trainer, Garrett," Edward said. He didn't look to the elf as he spoke though, his eyes were drawn to the young woman in the glass case.

"Are we too late?" Garrett asked.

"No, she breathes. And my memory has not done her justice," Edward murmured.

Removing the lid, Edward leaned down and brushed his hand along her temple, following the line of her face until he reached her chin. Closing his eyes, his heart begged to kiss her. Not knowing how he would wake her, Edward moved closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. Feeling a jolt, he pulled back enough to press his next kiss to her lips.

A wave of warmth spread through Edward, and from the stunned noises behind him, he knew the others felt it. But Edward couldn't spare time for them, because Isabella gasped against his lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"You came to me," she whispered.

"I always will," Edward told her. "I understand that I'm to be your husband, and from my brother's example, a husband is supposed to support and love his wife through everything the world can throw at them."

"I like the sound of that," she said.

"What part?"

"The part where you agreed to be my husband. I believe that means we have a wedding to prepare for," Isabella teased.

"Indeed we do." Edward agreed with her as he lifted her from the slab and lowered her to the ground, his lips meeting hers.

The clouds above opened up, a summer shower pouring down on the kingdom. Edward held his beloved close watching as the last of the magic used to enchant the kingdom was washed away.


	33. Chapter 32

**There are less chapters this weekend for two reasons, first, couldn't get anyone to talk to me last week, and secondly, I'm struggling with the wedding. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure it'll come to me, just need a little inspiration. Here's what we have this week.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 32**

Edward turned to Alice, and she smiled, "I can fly to your brother's kingdom and tell him the wedding is in three weeks. Your entourage has just left, and that will give him a week to prepare and leave if he travels the kings' road."

"Please, I don't think I can wait much longer than that," Edward said.

"You know that requires the use of magic to pull off a wedding that quickly," Bella whispered.

"I'm well aware, and when we're alone, I have something to show you," Edward told her.

A commotion inside the castle reached the group, as the people who had been under Esme's spell rushed out to see their Princess.

Taking Edward's hand, she turned toward her people. "We were faced with a very real threat in our former king, my stepfather, Phillip. He has been thwarted, and I stand with my future husband, Prince Edward of Masen. His companions will arrive in a week, and his brother, the King will follow two weeks after to celebrate our wedding. A new day is here, and we will do everything in our power to see us all thrive."


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 33**

Edward and Isabella entered the castle, Jasper leading Garrett to what would be his own rooms, as the maids moved to remove all remnants of Lord James.

Isabella wanted to show Edward his rooms, but the servants were doing the same thing to the rooms that had once belonged to her mother and King Phillip. Instead they went to her office, telling the guards not to let anyone in as she shut the door and pulled Edward to her.

"I have missed you so much," Isabella told him.

Edward kissed her passionately, pouring his love for her into the kiss. "I wish we could be married tomorrow, but I promised my brother I would allow him to be there."

"Do you think he will approve?"

"Not that he has a say, but my brother knows I'm marrying the woman who has shaped the last six years of my life. He will be happy that I'm happy," Edward told her.

"I saw you, there were times that I wanted to forget about everything and just run to you, but I couldn't."

Edward pulled back to look at her face, "What do you mean you saw me?"

"It was a gift from my mother," Bella explained, removing the mirror from her pocket. "This mirror allows me to see anyone or anything just by thinking about them."

"And you used it to watch me?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't stand to be separated from you, and this made it bearable."

Edward took Isabella's hand and led her to the chairs in front of her desk. "Look, there's something I need you to know, the fact that you embrace magic so freely will make this easier."

"What is it, Edward?"

The prince held out his hand and focused all his energy on it. Isabella watched as well, until a small flame appeared above his palm. Isabella was mesmerized until a flick of his wrist made it disappear. "Training with Garrett and searching the forest wasn't the only way I prepared for the day you would need me. Carlisle, my friend and one of the advisors you will meet when my entourage arrives is a wizard, and I have studied at his side for years."

Edward waited for a reaction from Isabella, so when the sweet smile grew on her face, he knew she was accepting of it.

"You were willing to risk a great deal for me, My Prince. And I love you all the more for it."


	35. Chapter 34

**So, I talked about having issues with writing last week, and they got loud on me the next time I head to work. For those wondering, I do not have an outline for this story, I have tent poles, but how I get from one to the next is a little fluid, as this series of chapters shows.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 34**

The weeks leading up to the wedding sped by. Alice was a whirling dervish of activity, with Edward and Carlisle helping when she allowed. Garrett took on the mantle of Swan Lake's military and guard as one of the councilmen, much to his delight.

Isabella was worried that Phillip would make a final attempt before the wedding, but Carlisle assured her that if he came, they would know before he crossed the border, and he would be handled.

Garrett was also adjusting to life in a kingdom that allowed magical beings to come and go freely. It seemed many of the beings of Jackal had fled there after the magical ban that had forced them to run. Where Masen had only allowed non-magical to cross, Swan Lake had been a haven to all. Jasper was the biggest help in that adjustment as they worked together, not only as the leading military men, but as the personal guards of their respective monarchs.

Isabella, however, felt lacking with all the magic around her. When she confided this in Edward, he tried to soothe her.

"My Dear, for all the magical beings around you to have a purpose, there needs to be someone to protect. I know you don't like that, but it is your part. But you are not without power."

"What power do I have that competes with all of you?" she asked.

"A wizard's magic binds itself to the practitioner in specific ways. As my desire to learn the forbidden arts, as they were knew in Masen at the time, was tied to you, my magic is bound to my heart. If anything were to happen to you, it would leave me powerless. So I may protect your body, but you protect my heart and soul," Edward explained.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 35**

As the last days before the wedding came, Garrett was surprised to see the royal carriage of Masen arriving three days before they were expected. Word spread through the castle, Edward, Isabella, and the council went out to meet their neighbor and newest ally.

The carriage pulled to a stop, a few less impressive vehicles stopping behind them as the footman quickly opened the door for his sovereign. King Peter exited the carriage, reaching behind him to offer his queen some assistance.

Isabella watched in fascination as Peter kept hold of his wife's hand, bringing it to his lips before he tucked it into the crook of his arm. Their belongings were unloaded as the other carriages emptied to reveal their household staff.

Edward took Isabella's hand and led her forward to meet her brother and sister-in-law. "My Dear, this is King Peter of Masen and his wife, Queen Charlotte. Brother, sister, this is my betrothed, Princess Isabella of Swan Lake."

"A pleasure, Your Majesties," Isabella said with the smallest of curtsies.

Charlotte reached forward taking both of Isabella's hands and pulling her close. "None of that, we are family. Now let us leave the men for a while and get to know one another better."

Edward watched as Isabella was led away, scowling when Peter laughed. "Fear not, you will see her before the hunt."

"The hunt?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we'll celebrate your impending marriage by taking you out into the wood. Tomorrow morning we will depart and we will camp rough, returning late the night before your wedding. It is tradition, you cannot refuse."

"Very well, I will enjoy some time with you before you return to Masen," Edward admitted.

"Excellent, come, let us go to your study and set the members of the hunting party," Peter urged.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 36**

The men left for their hunting trip, Edward looking at the party that had gathered. That Garrett, Carlisle, and Michael joined the royals was not surprising, and though he enjoyed his company, Edward had hoped that Jasper would have remained with Bella. What he hadn't expected was Harry and Sam joining on the trip. They were part of the council, but hadn't ventured to get to know the prince to this point.

The day was uneventful, the men taking down two deer, which were expertly butchered by Jasper and cooked for dinner that night.

A single tent was constructed, and the men bedded down. Garrett noticed how Sam fidgeted with the red sash he wore around his waist, but said nothing as most of the council wore some red garment.

In the dark of night the silence was broken by a feral growl. Each man reached for their weapons, but it was Sam that exited the tent first. Jasper was about to follow when Harry stopped him.

"You must protect the king and prince, Sam knows what he is doing," Harry told him.

"What he is doing is running towards an early grave," Jasper countered but Harry refused to back down.

The men watched the tent entrance, waiting for their companion to return. It was nearly an hour before Sam returned, bone weary and without his sash. "The beast won't be any trouble to us, it has been taken care of."

Garrett didn't miss the look exchanged between Harry and Sam while the others were simply happy to see him return unharmed.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 37**

The next morning, the men broke down their tent and in the light of day Garrett noted the color to be odd for its purpose as it would draw attention as opposed to blending in.

The men set out, riding through the woods when they neared a cottage. Peter was about to comment on why a person would live so far from any town when they noticed the way the door was hanging off its hinges and the deep claw marks in the wood.

"Esme," Jasper gasped, jumping into action.

He was within the structure in an instant, walking out with a badly injured woman in his arms. Garrett took in the haggard looking woman, wondering if she were hundreds of years old, or if her unkempt appearance added decades to her.

Jasper looked around, his eyes landing on Sam and Harry. "She's not safe out here anymore. Pack up everything in her cottage and bring it with you to the castle. Not a single vial or sprig of dried plant is to be left behind, understood?"

The men nodded and Michael volunteered to help with the task. Jasper turned to Carlisle and looked at the woman in his arms. "Can you save her?"

"I will do everything I can," Carlisle promised. As the group went to mount their horses, Carlisle grasped Edward's arm. "I will need your help with this."


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 38**

Pandemonium erupted when the Royal hunting party returned with the witch nearly dead. Isabella rushed forward, leaving Charlotte and her ladies behind barking orders for them to fetch supplies.

"Bring her to south turret, there are quarters on the upper level," Isabella told the men.

Carlisle followed behind Jasper, but Edward stopped at the expression on his betrothed face urging him to speak his mind. "Do you have any reason to mistrust Sam and Harry?"

"No, my mother trusted them implicitly, why would you ask that?"

"Both men were acting odd on the trip, and Sam went off for more than an hour the night before we found Esme, Harry wouldn't let us follow after him when he went to investigate the animal we heard."

"I will get to the bottom of this, but for now, my ladies and I will prepare Esme for treatment. It will do no good to close her wounds when they will only fester."

Edward agreed, leading Isabella to the room she selected for Esme. Jasper had just laid her out, but it was Carlisle that concerned the pair.

"What if I am not able to save her?" Carlisle whispered.

"Do not doubt yourself," Edward urged. "You are a healer, it is what you are best at. Just focus on that."

Isabella's ladies arrived and the men left to give them time to clean Esme up. Isabella worked quickly, aiding her ladies as they washed and redressed her in a blouse and long skirt so her slashed abdomen could be seen by Carlisle and Edward. If it wasn't for her Jasper pulling the woman from Esme's cottage and his insistence that she was the witch that had helped both Isabella and her mother before her, she wasn't sure she would have known her. This woman was far older looking than the forty or so years Esme proclaimed to be.

Carlisle entered as Isabella rung the last of the water from Esme's hair with the toweling they'd brought. Nodding to him, the princess ushered out her ladies and left the men to their work.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 39**

Carlisle approached the pallet that Esme rested on and held out his hands. She was cold to the touch, but barely held on. Knowing the open wounds would need to be handled first, he ghosted his fingers along the exposed skin.

Concentrating, Carlisle chanted softly to himself as Edward watched. Edward had been taught the techniques of healing but he had never attempted to bring someone who was this far gone back.

Healing was strenuous, it took more energy than almost any other type of magic, so the men would have to take turns and make sure neither one did it for too long.

Edward watched carefully for any sign of fatigue in his friend and mentor, stepping in the moment his shoulders began to sag.

"I can do this," Carlisle argued.

"And you have," Edward reasoned. "Look at the wounds, they aren't nearly as deep as they had been. Take a break and when I need to rest you can take over. If we do it in short shifts we can stave off any real weariness on our parts."

Nodding, Carlisle stepped away when the door to the room opened to reveal Isabella carrying in a tray of sandwiches and two pitchers and some glasses. "Garrett said that when you would practice, eating helped. I thought a stout would be a hearty drink, and there is water as well."

Carlisle took the tray and brought it over to the table where he took a seat and lifted a sandwich off the platter. Edward took Carlisle's former position over Esme, while Isabella was rooted to her spot.

"Have you ever seen magic like this performed?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice is quite free with her wand, as well as the magic that doesn't require an instrument to focus it. But this is something different," Isabella explained.

"Then take a seat, because your fiance is one of the best. He specialized so that he knew what he would need to so he could protect you. While it means the powers to create and destroy are areas where he is weaker, his knowledge of the power to change is something to behold. I've seen some who studied nothing but the arts and never reached the level of finesse that Edward has."

Isabella sat beside Carlisle and watched, mesmerized as Edward worked on Esme. "It's hard to believe anyone could love me the way he does. To spend years working towards this moment, to be with me when he'd only known me for days."

Carlisle reached over to squeeze Isabella's hand. "You are his soulmate, he knew that from the first moment. I think when you love someone that much, you'd do anything for them."


	41. Chapter 40

**So my parents were in town last week, which meant a lot less writing got done than I had anticipated. Here we have a few extra chapters and some things I know you all have been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 40**

Isabella remained with the men as they worked on Esme. As her wounds healed, the years seemed to fall off her. The frizzy mass of gray and brown hair calmed to reveal warm caramel waves. Her wrinkles smoothed and her skin cleared. There was no denying she was a beauty.

What was more curious was the way Carlisle seemed to push himself on his turns healing. It made Isabella wonder if maybe Edward's mentor felt something for the witch. He had spoken to her hours earlier about love at first sight, maybe she had inspired the speech.

When the last of the wounds were healed and she was resting comfortably, Edward and Isabella left to retire to their respective rooms. It was the eve of their wedding, and both needed to be rested.

Carlisle refused to leave, so Jasper joined the vigil, keeping as close an eye on Carlisle as Esme. It warmed Jasper's heart to see how attentive Carlisle was to Esme, reminding him a little of the young boy that he'd once taught to climb a tower.

What Jasper couldn't know until it was too late was Carlisle wasn't merely holding the woman's hand, but he was silently willing her to wake.

The gasp from Esme drew Jasper's attention, but it was only then that he saw how Carlisle was slumped over on the pallet.

"Esme, drop his hand," Jasper shouted as he rushed to separate them.


	42. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 41**

Esme did as Jasper instructed, climbing off the raised pallet so Jasper could lay him on it.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"You don't remember how you were injured?" Jasper asked as he checked over Carlisle.

"I'm not asking about the damn werewolf, I mean to this man," Esme urged.

"Werewolf?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Focus, Jasper of the Whitlock, or I will create a potion to make you bald. Not that Alice would mind. She would fawn over you regardless of your looks."

Narrowing his eyes, he pointed to Carlisle. "This man is Carlisle Cullen, a wizard and one of Prince Edward's councilmen. He was on the hunt with us when we found you near death in your cottage. The prince and he worked to heal you, it seems he was continuing to use his powers even when all you needed was to rest a bit more."

"If only I had my supplies, I could wake him," she said.

"Everything from your home is now down in the work room a floor below us. Alice used her memory to lay it out as it had been in the cottage," Jasper explained.

"The princess won't allow me to return to my home, will she?"

"No, but this turret is yours."

"Very well, I will brew the draft for Carlisle and see him awake for the festivities. I'm assuming as you refer to them as prince and princess, instead of king and queen, that the wedding is still upcoming?"

"They marry at noon," Jasper confirmed.

"Then I don't have much time," Esme said as she left for her new work room.


	43. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 42**

Esme worked hard to create the draft and then returned to the bedchamber. Lifting Carlisle's head so that he would drink down the serum, she poured it into his mouth. It took a moment to work, but Carlisle's blue eyes met Esme's hazel ones and she smiled.

"I hear that I owe you my life," Esme said as Carlisle sat up.

"It was an honor to help you. Though I cannot take all the credit, Prince Edward aided me in my work," Carlisle admitted.

"Yes, but not to his own detriment. I wonder how he will feel when he learns that you needed to be saved a little yourself?"

"He will call me a fool and a hopeless romantic, but considering he became a sorcerer to protect the princess, he cannot give me too much grief."

"Romantic?" Esme asked.

"Yes, from the moment Jasper carried you out of the cottage I was drawn to you. You must know how beautiful you are?"

"I have not been beautiful for a long time. The curse of crossing someone more powerful than I," Esme told him.

"Who cursed you?"

"I do not know his name, but he used to live at court. He wanted me to brew a potion and I refused. In exchange, he turned me into a hag. If I looked truly aged when you found me, it was the magic trying to prolong my life," Esme explained.

"I'm glad it did," Carlisle confided. "I must prepare for the wedding, but can I visit you tonight? I would like to see you."

"I would like that too."


	44. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 43**

The preparations were nearly complete by the time Carlisle found Edward. "Do you need anything from me?"

"No, I've been instructed to wait here until Garrett comes to tell us we are needed," Edward joked. "Have you been up to check on Esme this morning?"

Carlisle refused to meet Edward's eyes as he admitted, "I never left last night. She's awake and will be in attendance."

"That is excellent news, I know Isabella will be relieved."

"I may have helped her recovery along a bit more after you left."

"Carlisle, you could have been injured doing that," Edward admonished.

"I was, but Esme was able to brew a draft to wake me, we are both well now."

"Fool. Does this mean your bachelor days are over as well?"

Carlisle smiled, "If she'll have me."

Before Edward could give his friend anymore grief, Garrett entered the room. "It is time."


	45. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 44**

Isabella fidgeted with her flowers, not sure why her nerves were wound so tight. This was the happiest of days, but for some reason, she feared that her happiness would be stolen.

Alice declared her perfect and sent Garrett to inform the prince. It was a few more moments before Jasper arrived to escort her down the aisle.

Seeing Edward on the dias made Isabella relax, and she was happy to know that within the half-hour they would be married and crowned king and queen.

Edward vowed to love and protect Isabella, while she vowed to honor and cherish. Once the rings were exchanged, the high priest removed their crowns.

"As your rings are symbols of the commitment you have made to each other, your crowns are symbols of your commitment to your people and the kingdom of Swan Lake. Do you both vow to protect and defend Swan Lake and her people, look out for their interests and work to ensure prosperity and tranquility?"

Both monarchs answered in the affirmative and the high priest placed the crown of the King and Queen of Swan Lake. Isabella made sure that the crown Edward wore was her father's and not King Phillip's, who had now been rendered powerless.


	46. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 45**

The reception that followed was a joyous celebration. All corners of Swan Lake was rejoicing, but for those fortunate enough to be in the castle, it was a night to remember.

Edward and Isabella danced, ate, and carried on like the young couple they were. Isabella took turns dancing with her friends and council members, while Edward did the same. After a while he watched from the sidelines as his wife laughed and twirled around the dance floor with Carlisle.

A server walked past Edward and offered him a glass of ale to replace the one he'd just finished. As Edward was about to take a sip, Alice appeared before him, looking concerned.

"Go and dance with your wife," Alice told him.

"Isabella is enjoying her turns and I promise not to drink too much," Edward countered.

Just before it reached his lips, Alice caught a whiff of the drink and knew something was terribly wrong. Taking the tankard from him, Alice drank it down, tasting the bitter poison on her tongue.

The glass clattered to the floor an instant before Alice dropped.


	47. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 46**

Jasper was across the room in a second, catching Alice before she hit the ground.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"She told me not to drink the ale," Edward said. "I thought she was thinking of Isabella, trying to keep me sober for our wedding night. When I told her I would be fine, she took the drink from me and consumed it herself."

"She knew whoever did this wouldn't stop with the ale, she needed to make a scene," Carlisle interjected.

"She's growing cold," Jasper said.

"Move out of the way," Garrett said, his blade drawn.

"What are you doing?" Jasper yelled.

"When a fairy is dying, only an act of faith can save them. We all believe she exists, so the act of faith would have to be something greater. I need you to trust me, I saw this once as a boy."

Garrett took one of Alice's wrists and cut her so she bled. Taking her hand, he drank from the wound. Wrapping cloth around the wound, he cut his own wrist and pressed it to her lips. Jasper helped Garrett so his blood flowed into her mouth. He wrapped his wrist as Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice's forehead.

"Don't leave me, I never even got to tell you how much I love you."

"You kept me waiting long enough," Alice mumbled just before her eyes opened.

"Alice, thank goodness," Jasper cried as he pulled he to his chest.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked and the room once again grew silent.

Okay, I know that I'm awful to leave you there, but the next block of chapters will answer all and hopefully close the first act of this story. Happy Halloween!


	48. Chapter 47

**Here's what happened to Bella during the commotion with Alice. This gets dicey for a moment, but fear not, she won't be harmed.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 47**

Isabella heard the gasps and shouting on the other end of the Great Hall and went to investigate but Carlisle stopped her.

"Stay here and I will see what is going on. I'm sure it is nothing."

Isabella waited a moment before a servant approached her, "Your Majesty, the king ordered me to escort you to your chambers. They've caught one of your step-father's men and he wanted the comfort of knowing you were safe."

"Yes, of course," Isabella responded. She allowed the man to walk her to her chamber and as soon as the door was closed, he barred the door.

Isabella moved around the room, lighting candles when the bang of shutters hitting the stone walls startled her.

"No need to worry, it is only me," Phillip crooned.

"What are you doing here? Edward and I are married, you have lost." Isabella growled at the former king.

"If my man was successful, your boy king is dead, and after a brief mourning period so as not to arouse suspicion from Masen, you will agree to marry me and end the threat of retaliation."

"You are mad, what makes you think that I would choose you? You tried to force my hand and you failed," Isabella continued.

She ran to the door but was thwarted by the fact that it was locked from the outside. "My flaw was trying to make you love me. Such a foolish mistake. All I need is two things, the threat of violence against those you love most, and a better use of my powers. You needn't love me, but I will make you lust after me so profoundly that you would mount me in the Great Hall."

"No," she gasped. It began as the smallest tingling along her skin, before it settled low in her belly. Isabella fought with everything within her but as Phillip touched the bare flesh of her shoulders, her resolve slowly crumbled. Silent tears fell as her heart and mind warred with her body until the pounding on the door stopped the pair.

"Isabella!" Edward cried through the heavy wood.

"Damn fool," Phillip muttered. "You have won today, but I will be back to claim what is mine."

Isabella fell forward as a powerful gust of wind blew out the candles in the room, leaving her alone as the doors fell open.


	49. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 48**

Edward forced the door open to find his bride on the floor before him. "Dearest, what is wrong?"

"Phillip was here … in my rooms. Edward he has studied the forbidden arts as well and he intends to use them against me to reclaim the throne."

"He will never touch you again, I swear it." Edward looked at the crowd behind him and motioned for the women to come forward. "I will leave you with the women and Carlisle to watch over you until I'm ready. Then we will retire to my room for the night. We have much to discuss."

Isabella allowed her maids and Queen Charlotte to prepare her for the marriage bed. Thinking of Phillip's words moments before, she wanted nothing more than to have Edward erase the strange things she felt.

When she was ready, Charlotte and Carlisle walked Isabella to Edward's chambers where he welcomed her in before locking the door behind them.

 **I know people will be upset over this, but there is a lot of darkness in fairy tales. In the original Sleeping Beauty, the princess was raped in her sleep by a neighboring king and woke to give birth to his twins. Twins that were fed to that king by his angry wife. Phillip scared Isabella but he will never hurt her, you have my word.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Normally I am more on top of this, but as it is a commuter fic, I've fallen behind. So I'm giving some review shout outs now. FFN has 184 reviews prior to this burst of postings, with Narcys-crazydaisy posting review 50, and Patti996 posting reviews 100 & 150\. On Stars Library there is a total of 123 reviews, with troberts posted review 25, mommymac0508 posting review 50, and BridieM posting review number 75 & 100\. Finally on FictionPad I have 10 reviews posted by AnakinSmom, erikay2003-yahoo-com, TwilightFann1969, and debslmac, who gets a special shout out because she manages to review on at least 2 of the sites each bunch of chapters, if not all three. Love you all for the support. I love reading the reviews as much as you love the chapter updates.**

 **Chapter 49**

Edward pulled Isabella against his chest allowing both to have the comfort found in the other. "Isabella, I will tell you what transpired in the Great Hall but you will need to tell me exactly what Phillip did and said in your chambers."

Isabella shuddered but did as Edward bade. They both shared their stories, Isabella horrified for Alice, but glad she was on the mend. After they explained the events of the last hour, Edward led Isabella to his bed.

The queen expected the passion she had come to know from her husband to flow unrestrained, but he simply held her.

Isabella's tears fell, which alerted Edward to the problem with his bride.

"Dearest, why do you weep?"

"I'm sorry that I allowed myself to be fooled. But I promise that he left me untouched. Please do not punish me on our wedding night," Isabella pled.

"Punish? I wasn't sure you would welcome me after what you endured. If you wish-"

"I do. Please love me?"

"Always."


	51. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 50**

Edward rolled his bride onto her back and then left the bed only long enough to remove his nightclothes. He joined his wife in their marriage bed and trailed his fingers along her collarbone catching one of the ties on her nightgown.

"I love you, Dearest," he whispered.

Edward opened the ties at the top of her nightgown, revealing his wife to him for the first time. His lips ghosted over her flesh until he found the swell of her breasts. The king took his time with his queen, he listened to her soft gasps and moans to know that his advances were wanted.

Isabella threaded her fingers in Edward's hair, holding him to her. She began to writhe under him, causing some much needed friction. Edward looked up to his wife, and saw her blissful expression. Edward hoped his next action would be accepted as he reached down for the bottom of her gown.

Pushing it up slowly, he watched Isabella's face but she showed no sign of discomfort. Once the fabric was pooled around her waist, he sat up to remove her undergarments. His own were next on the floor before he rejoined her.

Edward settled into the cradle of her thighs, stroking the skin of her legs. An adjustment from Isabella innocently put him at her entrance.

"Isabella, this may hurt a bit," Edward warned.

"I have faith that you will make it worthwhile," Isabella urged.

I know, I know … but you know the next chapter is seconds behind this. Just needed to give Edward some room to love his wife properly.


	52. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 51**

Edward smiled down at his bride before he flexed his hips, entering her. Watching her face for discomfort, he moved forward until he met the evidence of her innocence. Saying a silent prayer that she would find pleasure in him, Edward thrust forward until he was fully seated within his bride.

Where he'd expected tears or an exclamation, he was only met with passion. He moved over Isabella and she responded in kind, meeting his movements and offering encouragement for how wondrous he felt.

Edward was pleasantly surprised by her enthusiasm, but as he felt his body nearing its completion, his fingers found her sensitive flesh. It took but a minute for her to respond, but it was her words more than her actions that were his undoing.

"Do not hold back, Love, I want all of you."

Edward's hips moved erratically until he finally buried himself deep inside her and spilled his seed, Isabella's body pulling him deeper as she reached her own release.

Edward rose onto his arms above his wife with a wolfish grin, "What are you doing the rest of your life?"


	53. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 52**

The next morning the couple ate breakfast in Edward's chambers, knowing they would need to emerge by lunch so that they could spend time with Edward's family before they departed the following dawn. Isabella was also anxious to see that everyone was all right after what had transpired at their reception.

Isabella's maids arrived, ready to prepare her for the day.

"If you could give the king a few moments to dress, then you may attend me," Isabella requested.

The maids bowed and retreated, leaving the couple alone.

"Do you trust your maids? They were installed by Phillip," Edward asked. He moved from the bed, collecting clothing for the day.

"There was one disloyal one in the group, but Alice handled her. These three are very trustworthy. Jessica is a gossip, but it means I learn things I'd never know otherwise. Maggie is an empath which was how my former maid, Lauren, was found in her deception. And Samantha is my closest companion of the three. We need to find you a valet, perhaps the girls will have an idea of who we could hire."

"Well, for the time being, I will duck behind the partition and ready myself. If you could see that I get some water for the wash stand?"

"I'll have them bring that right in," Isabella told him.

They got ready for their day and entered the Great Hall, finding the high table quickly so they could talk with Peter and Charlotte. Edward was grateful for the time with his brother, and Isabella felt the need to form a close bond with her new sister. Thankfully, Charlotte had a plan for that.

"I've brought two ravens with me on this trip. One will remain with you and the other will travel home with me. All you need to do is tie a bit of parchment to their leg with your message and let it fly. They will be able to find the way between our kingdoms. When they are not in use simply allow them to fly about. They will always return to their perch to sleep."

"Where should I install the perch?" Isabella asked.

"I took the liberty of having it done outside your chamber's window this morning," Charlotte explained.


	54. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 53**

As much as the couple wished to spend the day visiting, they had some troubling events to investigate.

Edward and Isabella made their way to Jasper's chamber, where Alice was lying comfortably, looking much better than she had the night before. Sitting near the bed were Carlisle and Esme, their hands clasped and their heads together. The royal couple had no sooner entered the room before Jasper was upon them.

"We need to question Sam Uley. He is the only one who knows what happened the night Esme was attacked. And if there are truly werewolves afoot, they may be part of Phillip's army."

"Werewolves?" Isabella and Edward exclaimed in unison.

"That was what attacked me, though I heard a second one, it was what drew away my would be killer," Esme told them.

"We will search the woods and question anyone who might have a connection to these beasts. We cannot allow anything that uncontrollable to roam free," Edward declared.

"How can you decide who will be allowed to roam and who won't?" Isabella asked.

"It will come down to their ability to control themselves. Anyone or anything that is a danger to themselves or others will be subject to mandates, determined on a case by case basis. We will not persecute a species or type of being based on the actions of a few," Edward promised.

"I think that's fair. And if that is the case, we should question Harry as well. You said that he seemed to know what Sam was doing," Isabella added.

"Yes, we will begin the inquiry tomorrow after the royal caravan has left for Masen," Edward decided.


	55. Chapter 54

**Back again for another fun installment. A lot of you are asking questions about the werewolf problem, well, you'll get a few answers here as well as more questions. (Sorry!) Also want to give some love to twilightobsession over at stars library for the bounty of reviews you've left in the last few days.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 54**

Isabella penned the notes that called Harry and Sam to meet with their new king and queen minutes after the departure of Masen's monarchs. Isabella and Edward would miss their family, but for the time being they needed to get a handle on what was happening in their kingdom.

Harry arrived at the royal office, surprised by the sheer number of guardsmen who were there. "Majesties, what did you need of me so early this morn?"

"There are questions regarding the events of my stag hunt, and we need your honest answers," Edward stated. "What was the meaning of the look exchanged between you and Sam before he went alone to investigate the beast that was outside our tent?"

Harry's eyes moved to Isabella, but she simply shook her head as she spoke. "My husband asked you a question, you should answer it, for you will find no amnesty in me."

"He is my son-in-law, I was simply reminding him to be careful so he could return to my daughter."

"What do you know about the beast itself? Some believe it was unnatural, and from Esme's accounts, we agree with that."

"Esme?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was the one nearly killed on the night your son-in-law was the only one known to be in the wood. So if there isn't another explanation given, one might assume he had something to do with it."

Both monarchs watched as Harry's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.


	56. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 55**

Harry was led from the rooms down a back corridor after being sworn to secrecy on what he was questioned on. Mere moments after his departure, Sam arrived for his own interrogation.

"Sam, we need information from you, and we expect your complete honesty on the matter," Isabella began. "What was the nature of the beast you fought off on the night of the hunt?"

"Beast? A bear had wandered too close to the camp so I led it away, but there was no beast."

"You were gone for a long while to simply be tricking a bear," Edward countered. "Perhaps you used it as a cover for your attack on Esme. Is it your desire to rid Swan Lake of all magical beings, or was Esme a specific target for some reason?"

"No, I do not know what happened to Esme, but I wish the witch no ill will. I discovered what happened to Esme the next morning with you, Your Majesty. If I had known sooner, I would have alerted the group. Esme saved my wife last year when our daughter's birth could have cost both of them their lives. I would never harm the woman who saved my family."

Sam watched as Isabella's eyes shifted to the maid sitting in the corner, she nodded slightly, which confused the queen. After a moment of thought, she spoke.

"I wish I could believe that everything you've said is true, but I cannot make sense of it all. A bear could not have done the damage to Esme and her cottage, both by her own account and the evidence left behind in her house. Until we are able to uncover more, we need to place you in the dungeons. Perhaps some time alone will help you re-evaluate what is most important."


	57. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 56**

Sam was led away, and it didn't take long for news to spread through the court. Many wondered what it was he was being held for, but the fact that William never came to speak on his behalf was telling to the couple.

When both had a moment, they sat with Maggie to find out what it was she had read from Sam during his questioning.

"Both he and Harry know something about the beast, but they will not reveal it. They would die for this cause, but Sam was truthful when he spoke of Esme. He didn't know she had been harmed until you found her the following morning. But the moment he saw the damage, he had to have known, it is the only possible way to interpret his answers and the emotions behind them."

"What would he risk his life and his family for, it makes no sense," Edward asked.

"Another type of family," Isabella answered. "We must speak to Garrett and find out what he knows about werewolves. Perhaps we can uncover what we need to know so that they'll reveal the whole truth."

"We need a book to keep all of this straight. I may just commission him to write one on all of these fantastic beasts and beings."


	58. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 57**

Garrett imparted the information her had, both from his youth and his observations of the men on the hunt. One detail stood out to Isabella.

"Have Michael fetch William. If the guards do it, he will be wary, but if another councilman does it, he won't suspect anything."

"What is it, Darling?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe that my mother either knew all of this was going on, or she was duped by the one man she trusted implicitly."

William entered, shocked to see the hard set of the queen's face.

"Majesty, what is the matter?"

"Did my mother know of her councils connections to werewolves or did you keep her in the dark the same as you've done me?"

"Isabella, I … we-"

"The red rose was no coincidence, I know that now, but my question is, did you choose it to identify yourselves or to make it seem as though I condone your behaviors?"

"White roses were the sigil of your mother and father, the red was chosen because it is a common color for the rose, and it would set us apart. I will not lie to you about the rest, because it seems you know too much to keep our secrets from you."

"Then tell us your story."


	59. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 58**

William sat heavily in one of the nearby chairs, collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "My great-grandfather lived in these lands before the woods were tamed. Lakewood was just that, the land surrounding the great lake that now bears our new country's name and heavy woods. He and a few of the other men from neighboring families were bitten. At first the affliction was terrible as they burned with fever and changed from man to wolf with no control.

"With time, most learned to control it, but for the few who couldn't, their family was forced to kill them. When their children were born, the families feared the children would carry the affliction, but none did. When the sons of those men gave birth to sons, they became afflicted before nearing adulthood. We do not know what happens if a woman is bitten, but the gene seems to be passed on by the men in the family. Daughters cannot pass it on."

"So you've seen this with both your father and your friends?" Edward asked.

"Sam did not do what he is accused of. He has helped all in his generation control this," William explained.

"Yes, but he is protecting the one who nearly killed Esme," Isabella countered. "Your great-grandfather understood that if one of his afflicted friends was uncontrollable, it was their duty to kill them. He hasn't done that, so he is complicit in the act. And what's worse, he won't tell us who the guilty party is."

"If he did?" William asked.

"He wouldn't have to die for his friend," Isabella answered.

William stood to leave, but before he exited, Edward stopped him. "What is the significance of the red?"

"When wearing red, a werewolf cannot turn. Most afflicted who live in society always wear it as protection against some of the things that can trigger the transformation."

Once William was gone, Michael spoke, "So when Sam returned without that sash or whatever it was ..."

"He'd likely used it to turn Esme's attacker back to the man he once was," Edward surmised.

"So who is he protecting?" Isabella wondered.


	60. Chapter 59

**Sorry for the delay, but I had to figure out how to wrap up this section of the story. From here, we'll be moving into the next section of the story, which will start next week. To all my American readers, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, I worked through it, so I'm looking forward to having Christmas and New Years off for the first time in a few years. Hope you enjoy, and I will catch you all next week!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 59**

Isabella sat in the royal offices, wondering how to resolve the situation with Sam and the council's willingness to lie to her. The more she thought on it, the more crossed she became until a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called. Michael opened the door, which caused Isabella to sit up. "Lord Newton, I'm sorry, but my husband is out riding with Garrett. If you need to speak with him, he should be back by lunch."

"Actually, Majesty, I wish to speak to you," Michael said with a gesture to the open seat in front of the desk.

"Well then, please take a seat and speak your mind." she offered.

"There are times I wonder why his majesty chose me for his council. I was a younger son with no title of my own. Even now, you calling me 'Lord' feels like a falsehood. But I have not come to whine about what my birth order robbed me of. Most people forget I'm around, at one time it drove me mad, but now it seems to be a blessing more than a curse. It allows me to hear things people wouldn't normally admit in mixed company."

"And have you heard something today that brings you here?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, Lord Black and Lord Clearwater were arguing."

"I'm sure he was angry at William for all he confided about their families," Isabella replied.

"That's just it, he sounded more upset that William had kept something larger a secret than he was over what was divulged. I believe William knows the identity of Esme's attacker and isn't speaking."

"This is when I hate being foreign to my own land. Being sent away means I don't know these connections," Isabella lamented.

"But your one lady, the hopeless gossip, she might know exactly who is being protected," Michael mused.

"Ask her what she might know about the family. I'm trusting you to uncover this, Michael. You may not see your value to the crown, but I see it clearly."


	61. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 60**

Bella didn't mention anything to Edward, wanting concrete evidence before going to him to formulate a plan. Nothing was coming from Sam, though his wife was quite clear in her disdain.

One day, while Edward and Isabella were hearing the concerns of their subjects when Michael entered the Throne Room and then slipped into the room just off it where the royals would sometimes informally meet with people.

Knowing that there was a reason for him to interrupt this session, Isabella excused herself to find out what was so urgent.

As soon as she entered the room, he threw down a portrait. "Do you recognize this young man?"

"No, but I didn't spend my childhood at Court. Who is he?" Isabella asked.

"Jacob Black, Lord William's only son."

"I've only met his daughters."

"His son lived at Court until a little over a year ago. William claimed that he grew sick and needed to remain at his country estate," Michael explained.

"That must have been when he changed for the first time," Isabella guessed. "If it has been over a year and no one has seen him, then that means he's not in control like Sam. He was the one who attacked Esme."

"What will you do?" Michael asked.

"I will need to draw him out. It seems they will protect him at the cost of Sam, so we must make them believe we will make good on our threats."


	62. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 61**

"You want to do what?" Edward asked later that evening.

"I want to schedule Sam's execution. He has been warned that he either needs to reveal who attacked Esme, or the blame will fall to him. Esme heard another werewolf call away her attacker, so there is no doubt that he was there. Someone will speak up, I cannot believe that Harry will allow his son-in-law to die for William's boy. Though William should have done something before it got to this point."

"Could you? Kill our child if they were unable to control themselves?" Edward asked.

"It would break my heart, but the other option is to allow them to do unspeakable things and then feel that guilt and self-loathing. In that case it might be a kindness, to end their suffering."

"You are stronger than I," Edward told her.

"I was hardened by a life of isolation, but I must think of the kingdom over my own heart."

"When do you want to put this plan into action?"

"Schedule the execution for the day after tomorrow," Isabella answered.


	63. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 62**

Two days after the proclamation was read, the residents of the capital gathered around the executioner's block to watch as a former council member was beheaded.

There had been a fair amount of outrage when the news was handed down, but Edward stood behind Isabella as she told her council that she had trusted Sam, and if his allegiance belonged to the true attacker, then it wasn't with his king and queen. Once again, they offered him a return to his old life if he told them who was truly responsible, but he said that the only thing that could make him go against his monarchs was his family.

Edward and Carlisle were front and center, there to witness the execution. Jasper was acting as executioner, while most of the council was spread through the crowd.

Sam was dragged through the crowd, who booed as he was brought to the chopping block. Edward waited, hoping he would save himself so they could find Jacob, because having a werewolf running free with no one to keep him in check would be dangerous.

The charges were announced and Sam was asked if he had any last words. Shaking his head, he knelt at the block and rested his chin against the wood. Sam whispered a prayer as Jasper raised his ax, ready to swing when a call came from the back of the courtyard.

"Wait, Sam is not guilty. I was the one who committed these crimes."

The crowd as a whole turned to see a young man who looked too much like Lord William for anyone to doubt he was his missing son. Guards grabbed him as Sam was released. Lord William ran forward, stopping in front of King Edward.

"You cannot kill my son," William declared.

"Jacob cannot be allowed to roam when he has no control," Edward countered.

"I've found a reason to control myself. I know it was hard for Sam because we are the only two of our generation, but I've been gone this long because Vanessa was helping me to find the peace I need to rejoin society," Jacob stated after the guards brought him before Edward.

"Who is Vanessa?" Edward asked.

"My cousin," Collin came forward. "Her brother was one of them, but he could not control his changes. He killed their mother and then killed himself shortly after phasing back."

"You will be watched closely, Jacob, another slip will be your last," Edward vowed.

"I agree to your terms," Jacob said.

"Release him, it is time we find some peace."


	64. Chapter 63

**These chapters are all a little shorter than normal, which is saying something, but it is the pace they need to have to get us to our stopping point this week. Also, fair warning, I'm not going to be posting next week, I have an insane schedule, which will include 2-12 hour grave shifts, a mid-shift after a shortened weekend(going to work when it is light out and coming home in the dark will be weird for me) and then two more graves, so I will be wacky and loopy and not capable of writing, since I'll be sleeping most of those rides to work.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 63**

Time passed easily after the near execution. Sam resumed his place on the council after a fealty oath, and Jacob had proved that he was now in control of his affliction.

On a personal level, Isabella and Edward used the lull in drama to try for a child. As much as they enjoyed the practice of making a baby, as the months passed both began to worry.

Just when they thought it might never happen, Isabella noted that her monthlies had stopped. The queen was we'll guarded during her pregnancy, the king staying close as often as he could.

For the most part the pregnancy was normal, though Isabella noticed that the child wasn't as active as many women at court had said, the babe only moved when necessary.

Just a few weeks shy of when most experts believed the child was due, the queen's water broke. Edward had been in a meeting, leaving Isabella with her maids, Alice, and Esme, so there was little time wasted before a servant burst into the meeting room to announce to the king that the time had come.


	65. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 64**

Edward was forced to wait out the birth with the other noblemen, while the women Isabella trusted most attended her. Esme had delivered plenty of children, including Isabella, so she quickly took charge of the situation.

"This babe is eager to meet his mommy, so let us help him along," Esme said to the women before giving various orders.

The women worked tirelessly, keeping Isabella's spirits up through the pain and troubles. They spoke to her of a sweet girl that would look at the king as though he hung the moon, or a son that would be the apple of her eye.

Hours went on until Esme saw the signs that it was time to push. Isabella labored and when the child slid into Esme's hands, she knew the old rumors were true.


	66. Chapter 65

**Tissue warning here.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 65**

Edward sat with the men, his pacing forbidden because it made them all dizzy. The wait was killing him, but he knew better than to storm into his wife's rooms, the story of Alice turning a former maid into a roach was not something he wanted to experience.

After an eternity of waiting, the door flew open and Esme stood before them. The men cheered as Edward rushed towards the woman. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, but..." Esme drifted off and finally met Edward's eyes. "Your Majesty, the child never drew breath."

The room grew silent. "Esme, what are you saying?"

"She died before she was born. Go to the queen, she needs you," Esme implored him.

As Edward ran past her, Esme stepped up to Carlisle. "Take Jasper and ride north to the woods on the far side of Swan Lake. There is a witch there, living beneath a mighty oak. You'll know the tree by the exotic and beautiful flowers that surround it. But do not touch them. Jane is a vindictive sort, and she will look for a reason to punish you both."

"Do you believe we should be leave when the country is about to go into mourning?"

"If you don't leave now, it will only cause the king and queen to be in pain for longer."


	67. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 66**

Edward ran the whole way to Isabella's rooms, finding Samantha sitting on a stool by the door. "Majesty, she won't let us attend to her-"

"I will look after my wife. Where is our daughter?"

"The queen has her, she won't let go of Hope."

"Hope, that was the name she chose?" Edward asked.

"Her Majesty called it a fitting name, because it was what she took with her to the grey havens."

Offering the crying maid a handkerchief, he entered the room alone. Nearly all of the room was shrouded in darkness, but the light from the fire gave enough of a glow to illuminate the empty bed. It had been redressed, but the queen was not lying in it as she should be. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Edward made out his love, huddled in the corner with a bundle in her arms. Crossing to her, he sank to his knees in front of her.

"Isabella, my love, you should be resting in bed," he urged.

"I do not want to sleep where our daughter died. I cannot remain there when it was on that mattress that I learned that I carry my father's curse."

"I do not understand, what curse?" Edward questioned.

"Esme was whispering about an old witch and a grudge over flowers. Most people never knew about it, and those who did put no stock into it since my father died so quickly after and my mother never had the opportunity to test the spell. It was why she protected me so fiercely and sent me away. There would be no more children in my line. I am sorry, Edward."

"Esme is already devising a plan to fix this and I wouldn't bet against the woman. Have faith, and until this room is cleansed and redone to remove all traces of its current state, we shall sleep in my chambers."

Isabella shifted and the blanket surrounding their child fell, "Would you like to hold our daughter? I named her Hope."

"I would love to hold our daughter, but we must give her over to the priests so that she can be prepared for her tomb."

"She will be all alone down there." Isabella said, handing the child over, her voice cracked.

"Your mother was there to greet her, so she will never be alone. Come, let us give her to Samantha and then we can try to sleep."

The couple left the queen's room, passing the child off to Isabella's maid and companion before they travelled the short distance to his chambers, where sleep would come, though not at all easily.


	68. Chapter 67

**I'm back! Here is the next bunch. There will be a post next week, I'm fortunate enough to have off all of the holidays this month (both eves and days!) which means I'm able to spend Christmas with my beta and wifey, Mizzdee. It also means that I'm off for my birthday. Normally I've had to work some part of it, either Christmas Eve into the day, or Christmas day itself, (joys of being a vampire) so I'm stoked by that.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 67**

Edward dressed, watching Isabella out of the corner of his eye as her maids got her ready for the day. It was the day of Hope's funeral and she had barely spoken since they handed the child off to Samantha.

He worried for her, the light that he loved about her was fading and he didn't know how to bring it back.

Once the pair was ready, they made their way to the sanctuary, the head priest worked to straighten up a few items on the altar. He bowed at their entrance, allowing them a few moments with their child.

Too soon, they sat in the royal box to the side of the altar so the main doors could be opened to the public.

The church filled, everyone nearby wanted to pay their respects to their monarchs and the lost princess.

Just as the ceremony was set to begin, Edward noticed movement at the back of the church. Watching the door open, he was relieved to see Carlisle and Jasper had arrived in time for the ceremony.


	69. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 68**

Edward focused on the priest throughout the ceremony, even though he wanted to find out what the men had discovered in the northern part of the country. Much of Swan Lake was foreign to him, he wished to explore it to see what might be done to solidify the land once more, but that would need to wait until Phillip was gone and his wife was well again.

Once the final prayer was said, Garrett lifted the granite tomb and followed the priest. Only those closest to the king and queen were allowed down for this part of the ceremony, which led the group through the catacombs beneath the church to the final resting place of the royals of Swan. Michael stepped forward to prepare the slab with mortar and then he and Garrett set the tomb in place.

The priest said a few words before he left the nobles. The council was quick to offer a prayer for the child, Isabella's maids placed a long daisy chain around the base of the tomb and then waited in the hall for their charge. Esme whispered to the child, her words unintelligible before stepping out. Jasper placed one of his arrows inside the flowers before he turned to leave as well.

Alice used her magic to protect the tomb, and left without a word. Carlisle surprised the couple when he dropped to his knees, placing his hands on the slab. He said, "You will be avenged."

With the couple alone, Edward stood unable to approach his little girl. When Isabella turned to him, she was surprised to see he was silently weeping. He had been so steadfast since he found her in her room, she had wondered if he didn't feel the despair as deeply as she did.

"Edward?"

"I failed you both," he whispered.

"No one knew that this would happen. My mother didn't speak of this curse and the few who had heard whispers thought my birth was proof that it was false. You cannot protect me from the things no one sees coming." Isabella reached up to wipe the tears from his face.

Edward shook his head once she was done and whispered, "This has broken your spirit, and I do not know how to fix it. I lie beside you at night and feel the chasm between us grow. I could not bear it if I lost you. The grief would consume me."

"I am sorry that I have left you alone in your grief, Edward. You will not lose me. I just need to find out how to move on from this pain. You are my life, my king, never doubt that."


	70. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 69**

After their confessions, the couple said their prayers and a quick farewell to their daughter, knowing they had to get back to Jasper and Carlisle to discover what they had learned.

Outside the catacombs, Alice clasped Edward's hand in hers. "They have the witch, she rambles, but has promised to reverse the curse with the help of some magical items. If you wish, Samantha can stay with Isabella while we find out what she requires."

Edward looked at Isabella and then back to Alice, "She deserves to know what is happening. We will speak to the witch together."

Leading them to the dungeon where the witch resided, Edward kept himself between Isabella and the room, even when she was revealed to be bound and magically cloaked.

"I see you brought the brat that clouds the mind. So long have I carried the punishment for the accident of her birth. But I will not blindly heed him any longer."

"Jane, speak clearly or I will gag you until you will," Jasper growled.

Turning towards the couple she said, "You wish to see this curse reversed? I'll need to craft a potion first."


	71. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 70**

"Why should we give you anything?" Edward asked.

"I was approached to curse a man and his line. I did what was asked, but I didn't know his wife was already with child. When she was born, I was disfigured as punishment and it was then that I developed a love of causing pain. I was punished for things beyond my control, so if I can hurt others as I was hurt, I will do it. The potion I require will reverse my punishment. Get me the items to make it and you will have a litter of children."

"What do you require?" Edward asked.

"I will tell the queen," Jane responded.

"The queen is right-" Edward began but was cut off.

"Only the queen," Jane seethed. "Let her stand and face me, not cower behind you."

"I do not cower," Isabella said, stepping beside the king. "Edward, leave us, and take the men."

"I do not trust her," Edward pleaded.

"She is magically bound, she cannot hurt me. We need to play by her rules if we are going to have a living child."

Edward saw the despair in his wife's eyes and knew she was right. " I will be right outside. All you need to do is say my name and I will be in here in an instant."

And with that, Edward led the men outside the cell so the witch could make her demands.


	72. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 71**

"All right, you have me alone, now what do you need for this spell?" Isabella demanded.

"Four items brought, no more, no less, will you both need to end this quest. The first, a clover with four leaves. Second, a golden thread that once was straw. Third, a tooth from the firey beast. Last, a siren's song unleashed. Bring them to me and you will have a child for each season, I swear to that."

"How are those things even possible? How does one bring you a song? And what is the beast you speak of?"

"That is part of the quest. You two must decipher the meaning and find the items together. There can be no outside help from your friends. Only those you meet on the journey can help you."

Sighing, Isabella left the cell. Edward was beside her immediately, checking that she was well. "I am fine, but we must discuss the curse in private, our friends cannot be a part of this."

"Let us go to our rooms, that way I can prepare to leave as soon as we've finished," Edward told her.

The couple went to their quarters and Isabella told Edward what she had learned. He listened closely, packing a satchel as she spoke. "That is a difficult list, but not impossible. I will return to you soon, my love."

"Return? I am meant to go with you," Isabella challenged.

"It is too dangerous," Edward argued back.

"But she made a point of saying that we were the ones that had to do this. If you go alone, it might not work. I am not weak, Edward, I can help you."

Edward pulled Isabella into his arms. "I do not think you weak, I just want you safe. But I suppose there is no place safer than by my side. Let us pack some things for you and then we can get food from the kitchen to bring with us.

Within the hour, the monarchs were mounting their horses, ready to begin their search for the objects they needed to appease the witch.


	73. Chapter 72

**It is the wee hours of 2018 and I've decided to post this week's update now for a specific reason. I have plenty of unfinished stories, I know this. But I've also found better ways to spend my writing time recently. I've kept this going, with only one or two breaks in this weekly update schedule. So here is my commitment for 2018...I'm going to hit the complete button, a lot. My hope, is that by the end of February, to have Want/Need completed and off to my beta so I can post that regularly until it is done. I also want to take 2 of my nearly completed fics, and finish them too. Then I'll let you know where I'll move next. I feel like this is the year to make it happen, so I'm starting early. Happy New Year all!**

 **Sorry about the lack of update last week, between Christmas, my birthday, and catching the crud at work when I got back, I haven't been able to write much, but I did figure out the quest, so hopefully the writing of it will be smoother.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 72**

Edward wanted to ride hard, but he was aware that his wife was still healing from childbirth, and she wasn't as skilled a rider as he was. "Isabella, tell me if you need to rest, I know you are not as used to riding as I am."

"Alice took care of those difficulties, so we should be fine. But if I do tire, I will let you know."

"Do I want to know the particulars?" Edward asked.

"It was a spell to prevent saddle sores and fatigue after healing my ... she knew we would both be anxious and with the added difficulty of riding through the woods, she thought-"

"I was planning on taking the king's road until we got to Swan Lake," Edward confided.

"Don't you think it better to travel through the woods from the start? You don't expect to find these things out in the open, do you?"

"No, but I didn't think they would be so close to home. We can enter the wood on the next bend in the road," he said.

When the path curved Edward and Isabella continued straight into the woods. They continued through the day, stopping for meals, until the sun hung low in the sky.

"Give me a few minutes to set up camp and then we can eat," Edward told Isabella.

She watched as Edward used his powers to build their campsite and protect it with his magic. Finishing, she prepared their dinner and the pair settled in for the night.


	74. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 73**

Edward watched his wife as she ate. He loved her so thoroughly, he had no desire to fail her. The list of items they needed were daunting, but he had faith that they would find them. They had to.

Isabella saw the way Edward looked off into the fire instead of eating, so she decided to ease his mind. "I know I'm not much a cook. Alice used her magic to prepare our meals all the years in the tower."

Edward turned to his wife. "It is a fine dinner, I was simply thinking of what we must do."

"Do you truly believe we can find these things? If the wish was for us to be childless, then why make it easy."

"I do not think it will be easy, but Jane wants to end her own curse, so I have to keep going until we have her list completed."

Edward dug back into his dinner, and soon they were curled up on the pallet that was the best his horse could carry. The couple slept hard from the day of riding, and soon it was time to start again.

They packed up quickly and mounted their horses. It was midday when Edward allowed Bella to prepare their lunch while he hung a trap hoping to catch a bird they may be able to cook for dinner.

The trap had been up little more than a half an hour when he heard a screech. Getting up to check it, Edward was amazed by what he saw.


	75. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **You should recognize the characters in this section, and if not...you know nothing. ;) Coincidentally, that is what I own, nothing.**

 **Chapter 74**

Walking closer, he saw the cream and gold colored dragon caught up in the net. It was the size of a falcon, and Edward knew he would need to work carefully and quickly to free the creature.

Reaching for the back of the net, which had closed around the beast when it hit the front with force, Edward tried to untangle his tale when a pair of screeches came from behind.

Pain seared through his left shoulder as a strong grip tightened around his right wrist. Struggling against the attack, he heard two approaches. Isabella he knew was running from the left, but he had no idea who came from behind him.

"Release my child or I will order them to burn you alive," a demanding female voice sounded.

"He is trying to, we have no wish to hurt your dragons," Isabella pleaded.

Words spoken in a foreign tongue came fast before the two beasts released Edward. Isabella moved quickly to help Edward release the trapped dragon while the other two, one green and gold and the largest black and red hovered close.

Once it was free, Isabella looked at the wound in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that, but I've had people trying to kill me and my dragons for a while. I cannot let anything happen to them, they're all I have."

Edward and Isabella both turned to see the woman, surprised to see that she was similar in stature to Isabella except for the silver-blonde hair and violet eyes. Her clothes suited a desert or arid climate more than the cool humidity of the dense forest, another hint that she was a stranger to this land.


	76. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 75**

Isabella returned from the tent with a vial and looked Edward in the eye. "This will heal most of the damage, but not all. You need to stay still."

Heeding her warning, Edward tensed as she poured the liquid onto the deep gash on his shoulder. He hissed as it was applied, but the flesh began to close on itself and the bleeding ceased.

The stranger watched the exchange, her three dragons now securely perched on her shoulders, except the smallest one, which she cradled to her chest.

"Edward, the one that bit your wrist left a tooth in the leather," Isabella whispered.

"Why is the tooth important?" the stranger asked.

"I have been cursed to be childless, and on the list of strange items the witch needs to free both her and I from our respective punishments included the tooth of a dragon. I promise we didn't mean to catch your dragon and would never have hurt it to gain the tooth," Isabella explained.

"I believe you, and I am sorry you were cursed. I too have been cursed in such a way. That is why these are the only children I will have and I will protect them from all harm. "

"Do you know how you will return to your people?" Edward asked.

"I know where they will return to, but I do not know how to get there from here," she said.

"I do," Isabella whispered.


	77. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 76**

Isabella reached into her bag and pulled out her compact. "Do you have a horse?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Ride out of the woods and you will find the king's road. Turn left and follow it to the castle. When you arrive ask for an audience with Carlisle and Maggie. Tell them that King Edward and Queen Isabella sent you and that I gave you this mirror so you can return to your people. One of our friends will have the power to send you home."

"Why would you help me?" she asked.

"One day we may need to ask a favor of the mother of dragons," Isabella answered.

"Dany, you may call me that or Khaleesi, that is one of my titles."

"Go in peace, Dany, and let them know we have one of the objects of this quest," Edward told her.

"Thank you, Edward, Isabella, one day I hope to be in a position to return the favor."

Watching as Dany fetched her horse, she loaded her dragons into a wicker cage and then mounted the beast. Isabella handed her the compact and they wished her well.

Once she was out of sight, Isabella removed the tooth and dressed Edward's wounds. The couple returned to leftovers from yesterday to eat before going to sleep, one step closer to their happy ending.


	78. Chapter 77

**I will admit, this group almost got away from me in the middle, but we found our way back to the path. Sometimes, things need saying, and only the characters know it at the time. Leave a little love on these, if you please.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 77**

Isabella woke before Edward that morning, and knowing he would want an early start, she went to start a fire for breakfast. Getting the embers to catch the kindling, she began to add to it as she heard a tune in the distance. Checking that she had her dagger, she walked further into the wood, only to see an old man by the stream. He sat at a spinning wheel, his gnarled fingers working quickly, but it wasn't until the light broke through the tree that she saw he was spinning gold.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the man asked without turning.

"It is, I wonder if you could spare a piece? I do not need much," she asked.

"There is a high price for such magic, but if you can make it yourself, I might part with a length," he told her.

"Very well, what is the cost?"

"Your firstborn child," he smirked.

"You are too late in that request, my firstborn has come into this world and sadly left it as well."

Sensing her sadness, he looked closer at her before he chose his next words. "My apologies, ma'am. If you can spin the straw to gold, you can have it, no cost."

Stepping to the spinning wheel, she sat on the stool and began to mimic the old man's actions. Expecting it to be difficult, Isabella was shocked to see that it easily worked for her.

As she got to the end of the length, she reached forward and nicked her finger on the needle of the spinning wheel.

Placing her injured finger in her mouth, everything soon went black.


	79. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **I hope you didn't think it would be that easy. We'll see what Edward has to say about this development.**

 **Chapter 78**

Edward rose from the pallet and was surprised to see Isabella missing. He dressed quickly and emerged to see the fire she'd been tending, but no sign of his wife.

Edward saw boot prints in the dirt and followed their direction. It wasn't long before he came upon a scene that made his blood run cold. A warlock stood over his unconscious wife, a golden strand in her hand.

"Leave my wife be, warlock," Edward seethed.

"She did this to herself, I simply gave her a chance to make a small fortune. I am not heartless, sir. If you can guess my name, with three chances, I will wake your wife and leave you both be for the rest of your lives. But if you fail, she is mine."

Looking at the man, he tried to hide his smirk. "Done, but if I guess it on the first try, you will leave this kingdom and do no harm to any of my kin, from now until the end of time."

"Agreed," he cackled.

"Rumpelstilskin," Edward said, stopping the demonic sound mid-laugh.

"That can't be," he whispered.

"Your reputation precedes you, now wake her and be gone."

With a snap of his fingers Isabella began to wake and the man and his spinning wheel were gone, the golden thread the only proof he'd ever been there.


	80. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 79**

With the warlock gone, Edward picked up his wife and strode back to their camp, muttering a spell to not only protect them from people entering their space, but them from leaving it. He didn't stop until he laid her on the pallet.

Edward took the golden thread from her and placed it into one of the containers they had to hold various items, including the magical objects they quested for.

As Isabella returned to conscious, Edward's hands gripped her face. "Why did you venture out without me? You could have been taken from me and I never would have known how to find you."

"I'm sorry, but he didn't seem threatening, and I had my blade on me," she began to cry at the end.

"I need you, Wife, are you sure that Alice healed you?"

"Yes, take me, My King," she whispered.

Edward undid his pants and britches, not bothering to completely remove his clothing. He lifted her skirts and undid her undergarments as well, before entering her in one thrust.

It was not their normal coupling, this one was fierce, all of Edward's passion and fear poured into his movements.

Isabella took everything he gave her, but an ounce of fear lived within her heart at how upset Edward seemed with her. She never wanted to be a source of his ire.

When he looked down at his wife and didn't see her face alight with her normal passion, he slowed. "Isabella, are you well?"

When she only responded with a nod, he stopped altogether.


	81. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 80**

"What is wrong, My King?" Isabella asked when his movement caused him to slip from within her.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look as though you are bracing for something."

"You are so upset with me, I do not know what is coming next," she admitted.

"You believe that I would hurt you? Isabella, I would sooner cut off my arm," he told her.

"You're the King-" she started before he cut her off.

"And you are my queen, but I do not know how to protect you from the harm you welcome into your midst. I can see why your mother thought it safest to lock you away…"

At his words Isabella began to cry in earnest. "Please, I will do anything you want, allow you to enchant me or place a permanent guard on me, but do not banish me from your side!"

"You think I could bear to be parted from you? I'm not strong enough to do it, even if you would be safer until Phillip is found and punished. Maybe…" Edward stopped, wanting to fully realize his plan before he told Isabella.

"What?" Isabella questioned.

"I will need to discuss my idea with Carlisle to know if it is even possible. But until we return, do not venture off on your own."

"Of course, Edward."


	82. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 81**

Isabella looked from Edward's face and noticed the dark stain on his shoulder. "Edward, you're bleeding. Take off your shirt."

When Edward did, the wound from the dragon was partially re-opened. "How bad is it?"

"It is just the skin over the major injury. There isn't anywhere near the blood from yesterday."

"I will need your help to heal it," he told her.

"What can I do?"

"Watch the wound to see when it is closed and the coloring has returned. But also keep me talking. If I start to act sleepy or drunk, remove my hand from the wound and let me rest. We may be here for the day."

"I can do that," Isabella agreed.

Isabella redressed herself and Edward from the waist down before she allowed him to settle onto the pallet. She kept a close eye on Edward, asking him about their separation during their teen years.

Edward told her about how badly he wanted to find her, how he went in search of her for months until his father said he had to remain closer to home. That was when he began to train harder with Carlisle and Garrett, preparing for the day he would go in search of her again. She had to stop him twice, before the third healing saw it repaired. It would still be tender, but he was in much better shape than before.

Isabella only ventured out to the fire to make their meals, tending to her husband until nightfall. When it was time for bed, she curled into his right side and held him close.

The man in her arms was the most precious thing to her. She would do whatever necessary to keep him safe and she swore to herself that he was enough should the curse remain.


	83. Chapter 82

**I've been informed by a few readers that there have been problems with notifications on updates, and also I'm trying to keep everyone more in the know, so I created a new blog. The link is in my profife, or will be shortly after I post this, so head over there and subscribe so I can keep you up to date and let you know when I've posted and what is happening with your favorite fics. With this story, I update on my weekend, which is Sunday through Tuesday, so if you don't get an alert, you can always check on Wednesday afternoon.**

 **Now back to the quest!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 82**

When Edward woke up that morning, Bella was finishing their breakfast. He could tell she was displeased with her offerings, but the fault was with him. The dragon had destroyed their main trap, and with his shoulder injury, Edward couldn't shoot his bow. But that gave Edward another idea. After breakfast and dismantling their tent and packing up, the pair mounted their horses and rode out.

They continued until midday, when Edward decided it was a good enough time to begin the lesson.

"Isabella, come here, I want to teach you something," Edward called.

She approached, seeing he had his bow and quiver of arrows out. "You wish to teach me archery?"

"Yes, I can't catch our meals with my shoulder and you should have another way to defend yourself."

"Very well, go on and teach me what to do," she said enthusiastically.

Edward went over stance, the proper way to hold the bow, drawing the arrow, and the release and follow through.

Isabella tried not to relax back into Edward's body as he stood so close behind her, but after a few practice shots at a tree, he looked at her with pride.

"You're a natural, we will be-" Edward began to tell her when a bird took off just passed the tree she'd been using as a target. She quickly drew back and hit the bird with an ease and skill Edward hadn't expected. Once she relaxed, she turned to him sheepishly.

"I have to confess, Jasper taught me archery as a child."

"Then why did you let me prattle on if you already knew how to do it?" he asked.

"Because it had been so long, I wasn't sure I would remember, and besides, having you close as you whispered instructions in my ear was worth it."


	84. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 83**

Isabella retrieved her kill and after a quick meal they continued on. For three days, they rode through the woods, Isabella hunting and cooking their daily meals.

While they were hopeful of finding the remaining items, the siren's voice would be the most difficult. Esme had created an enchanted seashell to hold the voice, but the siren would have to willingly give it up.

It was on the afternoon of their fourth day riding that they reached Swan Lake castle. Seeing it in ruins brought tears to Isabella's eyes as it had been her childhood home.

"When all of this is over, we can rebuild this castle and move the court back and forth as your parents did," Edward offered.

"It would take years to repair," Isabella sobbed.

"You forget that you have magic on your side. What was here can be remade."

Smiling, they dismounted and began to explore the area.

"I hope that we do not need to ride out to the sea, there is a greater chance of us finding one in open water, but it is another three days' ride," Isabella said as the drew closer to the lake.

"Why don't we start to circle the lake? We can tie the horses up and then move from there?" Edward suggested.

"That is fine, but we should stay close." Isabella agreed.


	85. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 84**

Edward and Isabella began their slow circle of the lake. They had passed the castle and were on the far shore when Isabella noticed Edward changed his path to bring him closer to the lake.

"Edward do you see something?" she asked but he didn't answer.

As he began to walk directly towards the water, Isabella saw the pair of eyes peeking out above the surface, blonde hair fanned out around them. When her face broke the surface her voice grew loud enough for Isabella to hear, but the sound was shrill to her ears. Isabella knew enough to know that the siren wanted to lure Edward.

Isabella ran in front of him, pulled his face down to look at her, but he looked through her unseeing. As he reached the edge of the lake, she knew she was running out of time.

Grabbing her bow from its mount on her quiver, Isabella took an arrow and drew back, aiming at the siren.

Her tears blurred her vision, but she still managed to pierce the sea creature's arm. Her song cut off and Isabella reached for Edward's arm pulling him back.

The pain from his shoulder radiated through Edward's arm, breaking the siren's spell. He looked behind him to see Isabella's tear stained face, but before he could check on her she rushed passed him and drew another arrow.

She stepped on the siren's dress to stop her escape and aimed for her chest. Edward charged forward and put his hand on Isabella's elbow.

"Don't kill her, we need her alive."


	86. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 85**

Isabella looked to Edward before she dropped her arm, replacing the arrow into her quiver.

"Please, killing me would be a kindness. My captor has been combing the sea, killing mermaids, selkies, and magical beasts to prove his power. Others, like myself, he enslaves."

"Who has done this to you?" Edward asked.

"The King of Swan Lake," the siren revealed.

"He is not the true king, my husband is, but the sorcerer wishes to kill him and trap me with his magic. We can free you, but you must do something for us," Isabella bargained.

"What is that?" the siren questioned.

"Give your voice to us, siren," Isabella sneered.

"How can I communicate without my voice? I was told to use my voice to drown men until he said I had found the right one, then I would be free. I wish to search for my love when I am free of here, but I cannot do that if I cannot speak to him. He will only recognize me by voice on land," the siren pleaded.

"Do you have a name?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie," the woman said.

"Rosalie, I may be able to separate your speaking voice from the siren's call. As for finding your love, if you help us, I will have my men search for him to aid in your reunion."

"Very well," Rosalie agreed.

"Does the sorcerer visit you often?" Isabella questioned.

"No, he has only been back once, but he is searching for something and it sends him far away. He gave his companion dominion over the seas, which is why so many creatures seek ways to come to the land."

"We will help you, and if we can, we will try and free your people as well," Isabella offered.

"Thank you, James is not a kind man."

"Phillip has James ruling the seas for him. I wonder where Alistair and Riley are?" Isabella said.

"We will find them before this is over and they will pay," Edward promised.


	87. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 86**

Edward broke the arrow and pulled it out of Rosalie's arm, using his powers to heal her. From there, they helped her from the water and prepared to extract her voice.

"You need to sing, the shell will do the rest," Isabella explained.

"The two of you should plug your ears, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Rosalie suggested and both heeded her.

Once Isabella was ready with the shell, Edward used his hands to cup Rosalie's throat. She sang and Edward focused on protecting her speaking voice. It took a few minutes, but he felt the tear. He healed her vocal chords, hoping it would salvage her voice. The call left her, entering the shell.

Edward offered Rosalie his arm as the three of them returned to their horses. Isabella carefully returned the shell to its jar and then faced her husband.

"Do you mind if we ride further today? I have no desire to be close to the castle tonight if Phillip was the last to live there," Isabella asked.

"I agree, did you have any place in mind?"

"Jane's tree."

"Darling, she cursed your father for picking a flower, why would you want to look there?"

"But she didn't, that was simply the story. She was ordered to by someone who wanted to take Swan Lake when no heir was born. And if she knew all these years how to break her own spell and ours, why wouldn't she plant one of the ingredients in plain sight?"

"It is worth a shot. Rosalie, why don't you ride my wife's horse and she can rise with me, it shouldn't be too long," Edward offered and she nodded, still not wanting to risk her voice.

Edward helped both women onto their mounts and then he swung up behind Isabella. With only one item left to find, they rode towards the witch's home.


	88. Chapter 87

**Once again, I'd like to remind you of my new blog, link in profile. Also, there is a poll there and on my profile, it is about what I will work on once this is one. (As this story is about to enter the third act, I wanted to be prepared. We're not over yet though, so don't panic.) For now, here is the latest from Swan Lake.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 87**

It was almost twilight when they approached the tree. There were varieties of flowers none of them had seen before, but near the back of the trunk was a patch of clovers. Isabella got low to the ground to inspect the tiny leaves until she found one that sat a little sunken down and was larger than the others. Counting the leaves, she smiled that her instinct was correct.

"I've found it," Isabella said.

She reached out and pulled out a little of the grass around it out as well, making sure she'd left it intact. Edward had the jar ready and once it was sealed, they started off to leave the woods.

Near the edge of the woods they found a clearing, so Edward enchanted the area while Isabella began to pull out the tent.

She and Rosalie got the one side of the tent up before Edward joined in the effort and they soon had a shelter. Moving their belongings inside, Isabella started the fire while Edward set up their pallet. Looking to Rosalie, he created a second one for her in the opposite corner.

Isabella came in with their dinner and noticed how Rosalie's dress clung to her from the water.

"I have some clothing I could lend you, it will be short on you, but it will suffice until we arrive at the castle."

"Thank you, I will take you up on that," Rosalie said.


	89. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 88**

After dinner, Edward allowed the women a private moment to change, and then they turned in for the night.

The following morning when they woke up, Edward started the fire for Isabella and then packed up what he could for the trip home. He was anxious to return, but on this trip they would be taking the longer section of the king's road that went along the sea. They had a promise to keep and the sooner Rosalie was reunited with her love, the better.

It didn't take long for them to be ready to move, and with a eight day ride ahead, Edward was trying to decide how to make it comfortable for all. He was about to saddle the horses when it hit him.

Going out to where the forest met with the road, Edward used his powers to create a cart. Hitching the horses to it, he loaded their belongings into the back of the cart and then showed it to Rosalie and Isabella.

"Now we can all travel comfortably, the horses included."

"What a wonderful idea," Isabella cheered and they were off.


	90. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 89**

The first five days of the eight day journey were uneventful. The couple were happy to learn that Rosalie had eaten other fish as a mermaid, so they would catch their dinner each night from the sea. Isabella also managed to kill a few birds for them to eat on the remainder of their trip if they came across nothing else.

Rosalie sat quietly beside Isabella in the back of the cart, scanning the sea. Isabella had so many questions, but she didn't want to pry.

"What if I never find him?" Rosalie asked.

"There was a time when I thought that Edward and I would never see each other again. We met in our adolescence and were separated for years before Edward came to my rescue. Don't give up on him."

"Emmett, his name is Emmett," Rosalie said with a smile.

Before the were able to make the final turn away from the sea and towards the castle, a hulking man blocked the road.

"Rosalie, is Emmett half giant?" Edward questioned.

"A quarter, his grandfather was a giant and his grandmother was half mermaid and half selkies. It is an interesting lineage, why do you ak?" Rosalie prattled on.

"I think he found us," Edward whispered to her.


	91. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 90**

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed. She finally turned to see her beloved blocking the road. "Emmett, what did you do? Make a deal with the sea witch for legs?"

"Yes," he said simply. "She believes the key to winning against James is with his allies on land. They gave him the magic he uses, but he cannot do anything on his own."

Edward stopped the cart and reached around to offer Rosalie a hand. Before she could attempt to climb down, Emmett had plucked her from the cart and pulled her into an embrace. "I was just beginning to think I would never find you."

Emmett laughed at her comment, "And I thought I would need to rescue you. Are these humans to be trusted?"

"Yes, they are good people who've been cursed. I gave them my siren's voice in exchange for the promise to help me find you. Let me introduce King Edward and Queen Isabella. You already know this is Emmett."

"Emmett it is good to meet you," Edward said. "If you are both willing, you can still come with us to the capital. Phillip and James are as much our problem as they are yours and we want to help you stop them."

"Do you have any plans for the king?" Emmett asked.

"False king," Isabella spat, "And besides the general desire to see my stepfather dead, no. Once the curse that he or those close to him saw put on me is lifted, we will be focused on that."

Edward helped Isabella move to the bench seat up front while Emmett and Rosalie spoke in their own language. It took a moment, but Emmett was soon lifting Rosalie in the back of the cart before he climbed in beside her.

Edward looked at Isabella and said, "Let's go home."


	92. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 91**

The last three days were much lighter with the addition of Emmett to their ranks. For such an imposing person, he was jovial and quick to help when setting up camp. Edward made a second tent for their travel companions and took advantage of the privacy to hold Isabella close at night.

It was hard for Edward to hold Isabella at night and not love her, but he was sure she would not want to do so with Rosalie and Emmett so close. So instead he thought about how their lives would be once the spell was broken.

He imagined her round with his child, or a pair of children, a son and a daughter that looked so much like his wife.

Waking up the morning they were expected to arrive home, Edward and Emmett packed while Isabella cooked and Rosalie helped her. The couples ate and then started on the final part of their journey.

They arrived outside the castle just before dusk and Alice was waiting for them.

"Jane is set up in Esme's workroom, if you want to clean up first," Alice offered.

"No, we want this done. Show our new friends, Rosalie and Emmett to some comfortable quarters and we will see everyone at dinner. I want this over tonight," Edward said.


	93. Chapter 92

**Here's the finale of the second act of this story. From the end of this batch, we'll head towards the final part of this story. So buckle up.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 92**

Edward and Isabella walked directly to Esme's workroom in the turret. Jane was set up with Esme watching closely.

"You have it all?" Jane asked.

"Yes, are you ready to keep your word?" Edward questioned.

"Give me the ingredients," she gestured.

Handing over the jars, they watched as she chanted, dropping in the items one at a time. When the clover hit the mixture it smoked, billowing over the sides.

Jane gripped the sides and lifted it from the fire, pouring it over her head. She let out a keening cry as the liquid washed over, but as it did her appearance changed drastically. Gnarled bones and wrinkled skin faded to reveal what appeared to be more child than witch. With her short blonde hair, Jane looked to be no more than fifteen.

"You maintain a glamour?" Esme asked.

"It suits my purpose," she said turning to the couple. "Edward, step back, but keep close in case she drops."

Jane watched as Isabella steeled herself. "This may hurt just a little."

"Why would it hurt her?" Edward asked.

"The magic is wrapped around her womb, it needs to be removed but it has been there for eighteen years, so it could be painful," Jane explained.

Jane lifted her hands and Isabella knew the moment the magic was on her. She felt the twisting and tearing, the pain nearly too much for her.

Edward's arms kept her upright. His whispered words kept her from succumbing to the pain. When the pain finally faded, she looked to Jane, who seemed pleased.

"I can't know for sure if the queen will be able to carry a child, but the curse that was placed on her is gone. May I leave?"

Edward looked to Esme who nodded. "Go," he whispered.


	94. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 93**

Edward carried Isabella to their room, where he laid her gently on the bed.

"You should dress for dinner," she told him.

"I will order our meals to be delivered here," he argued.

"No, Edward, the Court needs to see that we've returned and the curse is broken. Eat with our people and then return to me," she whispered.

"You are right. May I ask a question before I go?"

"Anything," she said.

"Do you wish to wait before having another child? We only just buried Hope a month ago."

"I will always love and miss our daughter, but I want us to try in earnest for a living child," she admitted.

"I am glad," Edward told her.

Just as Edward stripped out of his garments, Carlisle arrived to check on them. Isabella urged him to look at Edward's shoulder, which he healed a little more, but it would always bear the scar from the dragon.

Carlisle also tended to his queen, working to ease what the curse had done to her body. On his way out, he stopped to speak to his king.

"There is still a little damage that will heal in time, but I see no reason the queen cannot bear a child."

"Thank you, friend. I have a question to ask, but it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight I will ease the kingdom's minds and then tend to my wife."


	95. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

Chapter 94

Edward entered the Great Hall to the cheers of his people.

"Thank you for the reception. Your queen and I have quested to end the curse and were successful. Her Majesty rests but all is well. We have reason to celebrate tonight," Edward announced to more cheers.

He visited with the members of the council and other nobles, but he wished to return to his chambers. As soon as the meal was completed, he begged off to do just that.

He entered to see his wife resting. Not wanting to disturb her, he readied himself for bed and slid in beside her.

"I had hoped you would return before I fell asleep," Isabella whispered.

"Our people were eager to celebrate our victory over Phillip. But now I want to love my wife. We don't have companions to worry about now," he told her.

"I would love nothing more than to be with you."

Edward pulled Isabella against his chest so that her back was to him. He lifted her nightgown and then her leg to lace it over his. "Trust me, Love."

Edward lined himself up to her entrance and thrust within his wife. Moving with her, he ran his hand over her hip to caress her stomach as they moved together.

"Edward...so good. Love you," Isabella muttered incoherently.

As he felt his climax coming, he focused his energy on his hand, which now rested low on her belly.

Create a life. Create a child.


	96. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

Chapter 95

The morning following their return, the council met to discuss what had happened in their monarchs' absence.

Carlisle passed Isabella's mirror back to her as he began his report. "Your friend, the khaleesi, arrived here and with the aid of your mirror she was returned to her people. The couple that returned with you have been settled into rooms at the far end of the noble wing."

"Why are they so far from everyone, that wing isn't full?" Isabella asked.

"It is for their comfort as well as that of their possible neighbor. It seems their separation made them quite...amorous," Carlisle said delicately.

"I see," Isabella responded.

The meeting continued until all important business was tended to. From there, Edward asked Carlisle if they could speak in private. Going to Carlisle's rooms, the wizard had questions of his own.

"Does Isabella know you used your magic on her?"

"No, but I made sure we both wanted the same thing before I did it," Edward admitted. "Is she?"

"Magic has taken hold within her, so my guess would be yes, but let her discover it for herself. Now, you wished to speak to me about something?"

"Is it possible to enchant an object so that it could never harm its owner?"

"That is blood magic, so we would need to discuss it with Esme, but I believe it is possible."

"Good."


	97. Chapter 96

**There's some passage of time here, and a cliffie at the end (don't kill me). I saw the final act going one of two ways and I loved both, so I asked two friends to pick a number. (I know, what a way to decide their fate, but the first two people picked odd numbers, so blame them) We'll be back next week with more from the world of Swan Lake.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

Chapter 96

Esme confirmed that Isabella's dagger and a bow made for her could be protected with blood magic. When she learned of this plan, she had them protect her and Edward's blood, which would extend to their children as well.

Isabella trained with Garrett and Jasper, learning how to use her weapons and defend herself from attacks.

In the lull that Phillip's absence created, Carlisle and Esme decided to marry. That decision led to a string of weddings, Alice and Jasper, and finally Rosalie and Emmett doing the same.

Isabella soon found herself to be pregnant and while her training slowed, her protection increased. They anticipated Phillip moving before the child was born, but when Prince Edward Masen II was born with no sign of him, they began to wonder when or if he would return.

The queen knew better than to hope he had holed away somewhere, never to exact his revenge. She waited, knowing that someday she would be face to face with him again.

A year passed, and then another, but Isabella was vigilant. It was all for nothing though because one afternoon, while Edward was off on a hunt, she got the message delivered by an enchanted peasant.

Edward had been taken.


	98. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 97**

Isabella stood in the Throne Room, which had been cleared of everyone but the advisors and the peasant. His eyes glowed, the only hint to his enchantment. The people of Swan Lake were waiting outside, wanting to know what had happened to their king. Isabella asked William to speak to the other nobles about what news had come from their lands and manors, but William looked at them confused.

"Most of the lords have not been home in years. Even we have overseers doing the work for us as our presence was always demanded at court."

"When have King Edward and I demanded anything of you? I can only think of one instance and you all refused," she spat.

"Old habits die hard, but with the threat of Phillip most wanted to stay close to the capital," Harry admitted.

"Then we have more than a castle to repair once our king is found," Isabella replied. Her stare turned to the commoner. "Where is my husband?"

"The usurper has been taken far from here. Only the queen can end this, but she must come and end this."

"This is madness," Jasper muttered.

"A half mile is as close as your friends may journey, the rest Isabella must do alone. The choice is hers, and it will determine the fates of all."

"Can we take the enchantment away and ask this man questions that aren't coming from Phillip's tongue?" Garrett wondered out loud.

"No." Carlisle answered. "If you look closely at the blood at his collar, his throat has been slit and is now being held closed by the enchantment. If we remove the spell he will be dead and we will gain nothing more from him."

"Strike him down, it will be quicker than letting him bleed out," Isabella whispered.


	99. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 98**

Leaving the room, Isabella climbed the stairs and made her way to her chambers. Once there, she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a message to Charlotte.

Edward has been taken. I will do everything in my power to bring him back, but I need you to do two things for me. Scour the history books and discover all you can about the time when magic was free in your land, and the events that caused King Edward I to outlaw it. Also, tell Peter that brute force can not save his brother, but if we both fall, he can claim his rite of vengeance and avenge us.

Your sister, Queen Isabella Masen

She tied the scrap to the leg of her raven and let it fly, knowing the answer could hold the key to so many things.

Phillip was too cunning to welcome her and expect that she wouldn't try and kill him, so there had to be something they didn't know. He had come from Jackal, a land that had magic deep within its history, so maybe what happened in the two countries was connected. She could only wait and see.

Meanwhile, she went to the nursery, hoping the sight of Edward's son would keep her sane, but it only served to deepen her despair. Young Teddy, as they had taken to calling him, cried out for his father.

It was there that Carlisle found his queen. "You know that we will hold that perimeter, and if we fear for you, we will breach it."

"It could be the thing that kills us both."

"I believe it is Phillip's wish to have you there alone so no one can reason with you. He wants to cloud you with his magic and take you so he can have Swan Lake once more."

"I know, and I will use that to our advantage."


	100. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 99**

Isabella and those close to her continued to gather what they needed. Charlotte had sent the raven back promising to search until she had the information Isabella asked for. The group worked hard, both in training and planning until the next raven came.

"What did Queen Charlotte find?" Jasper asked.

"She said I would need to see it for myself. She wishes for me to use the mirror so she can show me what she has discovered. At twilight she will go to her study, if I use the mirror, I will be able to see what she knows."

"Have you been able to see Edward?" Alice questioned.

"No, I don't know if Phillip is blocking out magic, or if..."

"Edward lives, you have to believe that," Michael told her.

Before they could say anymore, there was a commotion outside the chamber. Rosalie and Emmett came in, a battered young woman in his arms. Emmett set her down and Carlisle ran over to check on her.

"James has been defeated, the sea is free of him and of Phillip," Emmett announced.

"Who told you this?" Isabella asked.

"Kate's family has been giving us information on James since I emerged from the sea. For the most part it was just about where he was hiding away and who he was striking out against. But the last time I saw Kate's sister, she told me that James was losing power over his realm. Small groups were gaining their freedom and planned to strike so that they could end his rule once and for all."

"And they were successful?" Garrett asked.

"Yes," Kate croaked. "The magic that had been polluting the sea is gone and so is the monster that held dominion over us."

"We thank you for your help and once you are well, we will see you returned to your family," Isabella vowed.

"To do that, you would need to kill me, because my family is gone."


	101. Chapter 100

**There is one less chapter this, because what follows is part of a larger piece and it would be cruel to leave you on a big cliffie since I haven't written it through to the end.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 100**

"Rosalie, help Carlisle with Kate. It might help to see a friendly face through the healing. You would know best how to keep her alive if the healing returns her to her former form," Isabella urged.

"She is a selkie, she would only turn back to a seal if she were to don her pelt, but that needs more healing than she does," Rosalie held out the blood soaked fur.

"I must go and see what Charlotte has discovered, keep me updated on the selkie," Isabella ordered as she left.

Garrett followed behind her, wanting to help if there was something from the past that he could interpret.

Isabella set herself up, opening the mirror and focusing on Charlotte, she found her, opening various books before she pulled one close. "I hope you are with me, sister, but if not, we can do this again until you see it. Here is the first thing I found. There is talk about a trio of wizards that was prophesied about. It was said that they could do great and terrible things together, with little able to stop them. I know you've been looking for the three men who left with Phillip, but from the descriptions you gave us at the time of your wedding, Peter is convinced that a man that was found dead in our woods was Riley. If that is true, then only three remain including Phillip. This man had no trace of magic around him, so he did not practice the dark arts.

"This trio, was once feared to be Caius, Aro, and Carlisle. That was what started the elder King Edward's fear of magic. Caius fit the role of the teacher, Aro, the leader, and Carlisle would have been the one sacrificed. When Carlisle went his own way it made King Edward's advisors think against it. Then Aro blew himself up and Caius vanished. Carlisle was banished from court for his connection to them, but there was another that the king was suspicious of. This one was not feared for his magical connection, but for the threat he posed to the king even at his young age. Using the magical ban as his explanation, the king banished his father's bastard."

Charlotte picked up a worn painting, holding it up as she had the book. Isabella's blood ran cold as she saw the face. He was a young man, and much had changed over the years, but there was no denying that this boy who had been banished, was Phillip.


	102. Chapter 101

**There seems to be a issue going on over at fictionpad, so if I'm unable to fix it, I may have to stop posting there until it is fixed. Because the chapters I posted there last week are no longer on the site.**

 **Also, don't forget the poll in my ffn profile, please check it out!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 101**

Isabella waited as Garrett sought out Carlisle. When he arrived, she didn't wait before she questioned him. "What do you know about the prophecy regarding the three wizards?"

"Only that my mentor, Caius was obsessed. He pushed Aro and I constantly. And when Aro had blown himself up he…" Carlisle stopped, lost in thought.

"What Carlisle? Don't guard your words with me. I know you are loyal to Edward, but you have some insight on these dark sorcerers."

Carlisle turned to Garrett, "What do you know about the creature known as the phoenix?"

"The phoenix? That is no creature, she is a woman."

"A woman?" Carlisle gasped.

"They say she is one no one would fear, but a fire burns within her, a fire ignited that only love can harness. The fire within protects her from even demon fire, and she has the power to burn out the evil of the world and be reborn from those flames."

"I need to travel East, see if a dragon is the demon they speak of," Isabella said.

"Isabella, words of legend are not enough to risk your life, Edward wouldn't want that," Carlisle shouted.

"Look at that painting on the wall of Phillip and the council on the day he was crowned," Isabella pointed at the piece of art mostly forgotten on the wall. "Those traitors believe in the legend enough to fancy themselves wizards who could take the world and bend it to their will. I must at the very least seek out the possible truth of their prophesied demise."

Carlisle looked at the painting, something catching his eye. "My god, My Queen I believe you are right."

"Why the sudden change, Carlisle?" she asked.

"Because I know one thing of Caius, and that was his desire to protect himself from his possible weakness. His magic took hold of his soul, so he removed it from his body and placed it in a mighty stone. The one Alistair wears. The prophecy is coming to pass and these three men were the sorcerers. James' demise is proof as much as that necklace is."


	103. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 102**

Isabella called her council. She had a plan. "Alice, travelling through the mirror as you did for Dany, how many people can you transport?"

"As many as needed. They only need to be touching," she explained.

"Good, you will transport the pair of us, Michael, and Teddy," she said.

"What are you planning?"

"The khaleesi promised to return the favor I did for her years ago, I plan to see if she is able to do so now. I need her and her dragons."

"What do you think a dragon can do?" Michael asked.

"Kill Alistair and Phillip."

"This is madness," Alice proclaimed.

"I would do this to save him, even if it is my end. That is why I am bringing Michael and our son with me. They will be safe there until the world is rid of that evil."

"Alice," Jasper whispered, "it is time."

"Time for what?" Isabella questioned.

"To unleash your power. You have discovered your destiny without our meddling. You are ready to become the phoenix."

Alice placed her hand over Isabella's heart and focused all of her energy there. Isabella felt the warmth spread, filling her being.

"Get my mirror, we leave now," Isabella commanded.


	104. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 103**

Isabella held onto Teddy, while Alice and Michael each took her arm. She opened the mirror and focused on Dany, seeing her appear on a strange throne.

It took a moment but soon the image that was once in the mirror appeared before her. The scraping of metal sounded around them before a command. "Stay your weapons, these people are friends."

"Khaleesi," Isabella spoke reverently.

"The years have been good to me, I am now the queen of the seven kingdoms, my husband John should be here shortly and I can introduce you."

"I wish I could say that I am here on a social call, but I seek the favor you promised," Isabella explained.

"My war is won, I assume yours is not," Dany said.

"No, my step-father has kidnapped my husband. I know how to end this, but I need your help."

"What is it that you need?"

"First, to offer safe haven to my son and Michael. Then, I would ask you to travel with me and help me kill Phillip and his mentor Caius. For that, I require one of your dragons," Isabella said.

"Absolutely not."


	105. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 104**

Isabella turned to see a man clad in leather, his black hair and beard setting off the pale color of his skin. The sigil on his chest showed a wolf breathing fire.

"John, I owe Isabella and Edward this. We would have never met if they hadn't given me a way home."

"I almost lost you, I will not let you do this," John argued.

"I don't remember asking permission," Dany snapped. "Tell me your plan, Isabella."

"I will lure my step-father away from the castle and then I need you to burn him alive. His mentor I can take care of myself."

"If you are near Phillip when we do this, you could die," Dany said.

"You were not afraid of your dragons' fire."

"Because I am the mother of dragons," Dany explained.

"And I am the Phoenix. I have faith that I will rise from these ashes. And if I do not, my husband will still be alive to raise our son."


	106. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 105**

Dany stared at her friend, shocked by her words. "I need to convince my husband. He cannot stop me, but I would still like him supporting the decision."

"I understand, but I do not have much time, so if your answer is no, I will have to find another way."

Dany motioned forward a young woman and spoke to her in a foreign tongue. The woman curtseyed and then spoke in a heavily accented English. "Let me show you to your rooms, you can rest until the king and queen make their decision."

Isabella led their group and they were shown to lavish rooms. Alice flirted around nervously after Michael left to go to his own room. "What is the matter?"

"I fear that these games will take too long. If they have not decided to help by tomorrow night, we should leave," Alice explained.

"Michael, should have a way to communicate with us while he is here," Isabella whispered.

"Michael will be safer if he doesn't. Once this threat is gone, I will bring them home."

"I hope Edward and I will be alive to see it," Isabella said.

"Stop, the only thing that can thwart you is doubt. You will be successful, nothing else is acceptable."


	107. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Can't believe I'm typing this, but possible GoT spoilers ahead depending on how far behind you are, and also some nonsense in their world.**

 **Chapter 106**

Isabella waited while the Westerosi discussed whether or not they would help her. Teddy grew impatient, crying out for his father, and that was when one of the women came to visit with her.

"Your son seems anxious, Your Majesty" the woman with striking red hair said.

"He misses his father. If the king rules against us he may grow used to his absence, and mine as well, My Lady." Isabella responded.

"You may call me Lady Stark, or Sansa, as I would prefer it. And my brother will not rule against you, he is simply trying to find a resolution that he can live with. You may not get a dragon, but the deadliest assassin will be returning with you," the king's sister said.

"So he will risk one of his men, just not his wife?" Isabella asked.

"The assassin is our sister, Arya, and he is not happy about it. But he promised her she could travel west of Westeros once the war was won and she is holding him to that. Her betrothed is forging her a new weapon for the trip."

"The king's sister is betrothed to a blacksmith?" Isabella was shocked.

"It is a long story, but he is the son of one of our former kings, and we owe him a great debt. My brother and his wife have seen him restored to his family's ancestral home and agreed to the match."

"What about you, Sansa? If you are going by Stark, I'm assuming you are unmarried?"

"How much do you know about the recent history of this country?"

"Only what I've read in the book that was left in my rooms, _Breaking the Wheel: From the War of the Five Kings to the Great War_."

"I've been married twice, both were done to punish me. Though my first husband was not a bad man, just wrong for me. My brother has made me the wardeness of the North, and if I find a man worth marrying, so be it, but I am fine on my own, Your Majesty."

"You may call me Isabella, Sansa, and I hope you find your happiness someday."


	108. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 107**

The following morning, Isabella and her companions were summoned to the Throne Room, where all the nobles were assembled, awaiting the king's proclamation.

"Queen Isabella of Swan Lake, you have come here asking for our aid, as you once offered her yours. I fear that I must caution my wife from giving you aid herself, but in her stead, I will go, as will my sister, Lady Arya Stark. We will help you save your husband, but we ask for something in return."

"What does His Majesty ask of Swan Lake?" Isabella questioned.

"A betrothal between your son and our daughter. If our lands are bound then we are more than willing to risk our king for yours," one of the king's advisors said.

"Done, we travel tonight, and once we are returned to our castle and my husband is safe, we will sign the betrothal."

"The betrothal should be signed be-" the man went to argue, but Isabella cut him off.

"This negotiation is between the king and I, so hold your tongue. If you want a husband for your daughter, you must first restore his father. I will not give you everything you want until I have seen you honor your words."

"I can agree to this, now, we should discuss how we will make this journey."

"There is only one way for us to do so, if we fly over the water, I fear that anything within it that was loyal to James will try and warn Phillip. We will travel the same way we came."

"Can you do that with a dragon?" King John asked.

"Your wife once did it with three."

"Tonight then, we will depart from the dragon pit."


	109. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **I know there are only three chapters this week, but there was a lot of writing struggle. I decided to end this batch with their arrival in Swan Lake so I could make the push to the castle at Swan Lake part of next chapter. If my estimations are correct. I think in the next three to four batches we will see this end. Words permitting.**

 **Chapter 108**

As night fell, Isabella and Alice left their quarters. Michael and Teddy were staying behind, since she couldn't look at his face as she left him behind.

The pair met with Sansa and a young woman clad in leather fit for a warrior, she knew immediately this must be Arya.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, do you have a plan?" Arya asked.

"When we are close to the castle at Swan Lake, Phillip will sense me and come out. I want you to find my husband and kill Caius, his captor. It may be easier if you remove his necklace, but if you surprise him, it shouldn't matter."

"Consider him dead," Arya said.

As they entered the dragon pit, Isabella saw the green and gold dragon waiting, its head bowed as King John stood before it.

"How will your magic work?" Arya asked.

"If we are all seated on the dragon, I simply need to touch both it and Queen Isabella. She focuses on a place in her mirror, and I bring us there."

"Come, we should leave now, that way we can arrive at your castle before midnight, Rhaegal awaits," John said.

The four of them climbed onto the beast's back, John first, then Isabella, Arya and Alice. Once they were settled, Isabella opened the mirror and thought of the large clearing south of the castle, it was safe for the dragon, but still close enough for them to walk the rest of the way. Isabella focused on the clearing, Alice's hand reached out to grasp her and a moment later they were in the shadow of her home.

"Wicked," Arya whispered from her spot behind Isabella.

"Let us get inside, so we can plan to depart for the north," Isabella said.

The four of them left Rhaegal, John promising to feed him come morning, and made their way to the south entrance of the castle.

"Hold on, Edward, we're coming for you."


	110. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Can't believe I'm typing this again, but a little bit more GoT lure here, so maybe spoilers from earlier seasons. Also, this is the second to last batch. Next week will be the epilogue of sorts. Get your votes in for my next to complete fic while you can! I will move onto the new nearly completed fic once this is done. And sorry for last week's lapse, you would not have wanted to read what would have been posted. It was not a week where I should have been writing, so I didn't.**

 **Chapter 109**

Edward slumped against the wall of the turret, the restraints digging into his skin. He didn't know how many days he had been locked away, but he knew better than to hope that his Isabella would simply forget him and keep a safe distance from Phillip.

Phillip and Caius knew it, and they used it to their advantage when they came in to torture him. Caius enjoyed using his hands as much as his powers to inflict pain, but Edward's ability to heal thwarted their fun.

All that did was change Phillip's tactics as he described in detail everything he planned to do to Isabella.

"I don't blame you for falling for her, she is a tight little thing. But she is mine, dear nephew, and I will make her realize it."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Edward asked.

"Your father didn't talk about me? Not surprising since he threw me out of our kingdom and banned our kind. But I found a new home and a new wife. I just need her daughter to come for you so I can make her mine as well."

Isabella, stay away. Forget me and move on, just do not come near this monster.

"Once Isabella breaks your heart, Caius will be free to have his fun. He is anxious to have his way with you."

Let this end. Let me die.


	111. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 110**

Caius had removed the chain holding Edward's shackles to the wall, but he was still restrained as he batted him around the turret like a rag doll. He slammed him hard into one of the weaker spots in the structure and some of the stone gave way, toppling onto his prone form. The damage also allowed some of the lake to begin to flood the room, but not enough. Edward's head was still above water.

Before Caius could move any closer, Phillip called through the broken wall. "She's here, and there isn't a magical being with her. Keep an eye on him."

"It seems your wife has made her choice boy," Caius sneered. "Soon you will be powerless and I will be able to have my fun."

As Caius stood to his full height, he let out a sputtering breath, his eyes large as saucers. He turned and Edward saw an arrow sticking out of his back. Shrinking into the wall, a figure slipped in the damaged wall and tore the pendant from his neck.

"How does it feel, knowing that you've lost?" the young woman said.

Using an ornate dagger, she hit the stone in the pendant and it shattered, her blade whipping out to quickly slit Caius' throat. For a moment, she worked, though Edward couldn't see what she was doing. She finally cleaned the blade on Caius' clothes, and sheathed it before she turned to Edward.

"Your Majesty, we must get you out of here, can you stand?"

"I don't know, I've been still for too long," he admitted.

"We must get you away using the night to hide us as best we can. Isabella believes that only the two of them were here, but we have to escape before anyone or anything can stop us."

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Arya Stark of Winterfell, my brother has come with us and his dragon to aid the Phoenix."

"Arya, you speak in riddles. Who is the Phoenix? And why is your brother in possession of Dany's dragons?"

"You will learn in time, but now we must leave."


	112. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 111**

Arya practically carried Edward from the castle and loaded him into a cart. Edward wanted to protest, but when he turned, he saw white hair and a familiar back where the young woman once sat.

"What kind of trick was that, back there? You wish to use my own hope against me?"

The figure turned, but the words spoken gave him pause. "Your Majesty, you must be quiet. I promise what I said is true. Look at my clothing, it is not what he had worn. I have a skill few in my land can master, but I promise on the old gods and the new that I am not who I appear to be. This is to save us both if we are discovered."

"You look just like him," Edward whispered.

"It is because I wear his face," Arya said matter of factly.

Stunned into silence, Edward sat low and trusted his savior. They moved slowly through the woods until the lake came into view. He saw his Isabella standing in a boat, the moonlight reflecting off the water, highlighting her as she stood in an ivory dress, a wedding dress.

What are you doing? What are you sacrificing for my freedom.

He watched as Phillip walked across the surface of the lake like it was iced over. He reached Isabella and pulled her close. Edward shut his eyes against the image until a hard flapping sound reached his ears. Looking back to the lake he registered the look of fear on Phillip's face as Isabella held him close. An instant later, they were both consumed by flames.

"No!" Edward roared before everything went black.


	113. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 112**

Isabella hid her disgust as Phillip pulled her close, but the sound of Rhaegal's wings kept her sane. When Phillip heard it, he reared back but Isabella didn't give him the chance to move.

"The Phoenix will burn the evil from this place, and an age of peace shall rise from the ashes with her."

"You think you are that being?" Phillip sneered.

"So do you, I can see the fear in your eyes. Make peace with death, because it comes for you now."

Isabella sensed the flames more than she felt the heat. Phillip struggled in her grip until he was gone. Falling back into the water, she emerged in time to hear a wolf's howl to the east and watch Jon burn the castle. She expected to feel sad at the sight, but she knew that her friends magic, along with her husband's, would see it rebuilt in no time.

Swimming towards the sound of the wolf, she found the cart near the edge of the forest. Arya handed her a cloak, but she was more concerned with her husband.

"Is he?" Isabella questioned.

"He sleeps, but he will need time to heal," Arya assured.

"Jon will fly home?"

"Yes, and he will bring your man and your son home for the feast. Along with Dany, so they can sign the betrothed agreement."

"I am surprised he would be willing to use magic to speed his return."

"Magic is woven into our world, you only need to know who to trust. There is no question with you." Arya answered

"Let's meet up with the others, Alice can have us home in an instant once we reach her," Isabella said.

"Yes, we have much to prepare for."


	114. Chapter 113

**Sorry this took so long, I struggled with making an epic ending for this, but it took Edward telling me, "I'm tired and ready for some quiet time," for me to give them just that. Hope you enjoy their send off.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 113**

Isabella sat at Edward's bedside, his hand clasped firmly in hers.

"His body needs to rest, then we can begin the next healing treatment," Carlisle said from somewhere behind her.

"I don't understand, when you healed Esme and the others there wasn't this break in sessions."

"Do you remember when Edward explained how magic attaches itself to the practitioner? His heart is broken, which makes this harder. His body will reject our efforts if we move too quickly," Carlisle explained.

"He's so cold. I want to warm him, but I'm afraid of overwhelming him. This is all so new to me," Isabella admitted.

"That might be just what he needs, warm him, let him feel your love," Carlisle urged.

Isabella lifted the heavy blankets and joined her husband in bed, wrapping her arms around him.

Come back to me, my love. I need you.

Isabella remained in bed with her husband, getting information on her country from Carlisle's visits. The plans for Swan Lake castle were already underway, though work wouldn't begin work until Edward was awake.

King Jon had flown home with enchanted sails so that the ship they chose to sail on would reach their shores in a matter of days, not weeks. That news excited Isabella, since she wanted her son home.

Isabella told Edward everything that had happened in his absence, hoping he could hear. Garrett came to speak with Isabella, asking for her consent.

"Marry your selkie bride, Garrett, you have our blessing."

"Thank you, I wish Edward was awake to tease me, but he is looking better."

"Carlisle believes my magic is helping, I just wish he would wake."

"Edward has fought for you from the first meeting, he will continue to do so," Garrett reminded her as he left.

Later that night, as Isabella tried to sleep, she heard the hoarse voice of her husband.

"Now I know I'm mad, because you almost feel real, but I watched you burn."

Sitting up, she gazed into his emerald eyes, "You are well, Edward and I am here with you now."


	115. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 114**

"How? I saw-" Edward began but was cut off.

"It seems you are not the only magical being in this marriage. Do you feel my warmth? It is a result of awakening the Phoenix. I used the power to end Phillip."

"I have always felt this warmth, even when we were children. As for Phillip, I saw his end."

"I know, Arya told me about your rescue. You must have been terrified."

"Only about losing you. I kept praying you would stay away, just leave me there to die."

"We never have to worry about that again. Jon and Dany sail here with our son and Michael, along with their daughter, Lyanna. Their betrothal will be announced at the ball being held to celebrate our freedom from the cloud that was Phillip. Garrett is keen to show off his new bride, and your brother and Charlotte will be on hand as well."

Edward sighed, sitting up. "I have missed so much."

"I will tell you everything, but you need to eat," Isabella reasoned.

"There is something else I need more," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, come here," Edward pleaded.

Being careful not to hurt him, Isabella disrobed and climbed on top of Edward and slid home. Moving over him, Edward reached up to cup her breasts, pleased by the moan that escaped her.

The pair got carried away, their lovemaking growing louder and more enthusiastic as they continued on. No one dare interrupt the royals, and after an intense round of loving, they settled in knowing the ball tomorrow would require them to put on their public face once more.


	116. Chapter 115

**Farewell, to these wonderful versions of our favorite characters.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and plot ideas are the property of their respective owners, no copyright infringement is intended. The original plot and characters are my own.**

 **Chapter 115**

Edward stood in his finery, feeling much better than the day before. The Westerosi people had been shown to their rooms so they could prepare for the ball, and now all were awaiting their royals. Isabella linked her arm through Edward's as the doors were opened.

Their people bowed as they walked through the crowd. At the end of the receiving line was Dany and Jon along with Arya and another man on one side, Peter and Charlotte on the other. Jon and Dany bowed their heads and Edward and Isabella did the same.

All the royals took seats on the thrones provided for them, Arya and the man sitting on the seats beside Jon.

The feast began, and the people rejoiced that they were free at last. Charlotte chatted animatedly to Isabella, while Edward tried to follow the conversation.

"Are you all right?" Isabella asked.

"Just having a little trouble concentrating, but I'm fine," he admitted.

"We can retire after the feast," she offered.

"No, we are the hosts and guests of honor. Besides, I want to dance with my wife," he said.

The meal carried on, and when it was time for the real celebration to begin, Edward stood, offering his wife his hand.

Edward delighted in his ability to dance with Isabella, and once their turn was done, it led to the pair being passed around to all of their honored guests and friends.

Their eyes would meet across the floor and the couple would smile, knowing this was just the beginning.

The betrothal of Edward II and Lyanna was announced and the party continued until the wee hours of the morning.

When Edward and Isabella finally found their bed close to dawn, the settled in easily, knowing that their happily ever after could truly begin now.


End file.
